Mixed Feelings
by RiverMonster2014
Summary: Set sometime in season three, Jane and Maura search for a serial killer and along the way reveal their true feelings for one another. RizzolixIsles. Rated for language in later chapters and some content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sat at my cluttered desk and sighed as yet another minute of complete silence went by. Korsak, Frost and I had closed the case hours ago, so why was I still here? Maybe it was because the Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles was still here only a few floors below in the morgue finishing up some loose ends. Or maybe it was because I just couldn't think of going home, going back to an empty place with no one around. Casey was gone, basically telling me it had been a mistake being together, causing my heart to nearly shatter into pieces. Being Jane Rizzoli I kept the mask up around everyone so they didn't know I was damaged and vulnerable, I hadn't become a cop to be vulnerable. But it still left the question, why was I still here? Resting my head against my hands and rubbing my eyes I listened as more seconds ticked by.

"Jane? Jane what are you still doing here it's nearly midnight," a familiar voice came from across the room, causing me to look up and see my friend standing there.

"I forgot to leave?" the question hung in the air.

"No kidding, let me take you home." Maura said crossing over to me. "You really need to get your sleep; we caught the killer, what's keeping you up? Is it Casey?"

"No Maura it's not Casey I'm just… How long can a person go without sleeping?"

"Four days before hallucinations start then speech becomes impaired, vision is also impaired then death." Maura said casually.

"Give me three more days k?" I joked.

Maura finally forced me to go after a few more jabs at my current clothing choices and throwing off random facts that still made me smile even though I was in severe pain. We walked out together but went our separate ways once we reached our cars; waving one last goodbye before we headed to our homes and to bed. Knowing full well we would be back tomorrow on another case another killer another long a droning day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day the office was in full swing with a double homicide downtown, two construction workers had brutally murdered for reasons, so far, unknown. As I arrived at the crime scene Maura was already there hunched down over the first dead body. She was in her usual dress of a completely inappropriate black dress for a crime scene along with a pair of black high heels. Korsak and Frost stood patiently over the doctor as she went over what she saw. I stepped up and got involved, nothing crossed in my mind but getting this case solved.

"Damn, Rizzoli whoever did this was pretty messed up." Korsak said nodding to the second DB.

"Yeah? How bad is it?" I asked.

"That guy over there has one gunshot to the head and twenty-six stab wounds to the torso, this guy-" he motioned to the DB Maura was examining, "we haven't finished counting the stab wounds but he's got the same gunshot to the head."

"It looks as if the stab wounds were inflicted post-mortem. The shot to the head is what killed them." Maura spoke to me. "It appears that the shooter stood directly in front of the man and pulled the trigger, with both of them."

"And one guy did this?" I asked Korsak and Frost.

"He could have used the first guy as leverage to get them both on the ground so he could shoot them both easily." Frost said.

"Or he had a partner who held one of the guys while he killed the other." Korsak said.

"With the position both of the victims are in, it suggests that both were standing when they were shot not kneeling." Maura said dismissing Frosts idea.

I thought for a moment, what kind of killer would be able to keep two men at bay and shot both in the head without either of them moving, and then taking the time to stab them so many times? I was stumped on what could have happened here. These two men were huge, muscular builders, who had power to overtake them? I had no idea what to think; someone was extremely angry and had the power to take down any type of unsuspecting civilian.

"Hey Maura. Any idea on what caused those wounds on his torso?" I asked.

"I'd be guessing." She replied.

"And you don't guess, right. Well what does your gut say?" I asked.

"I don't listen to my intestines." She said giving me an odd look.

"Sometimes Dr. Isles is so hard to work with you." I sighed.

"Jane, look her around his neck." Maura said pointing to a small abrasion around the DB's neck.

"What do you think it is?" I asked, forgetting Maura wouldn't guess.

"I can't say, I'll have to do some testing once we get them back to the morgue. Check to see if the other victim has the same abrasions on his neck."

"Hey Korsak do we have an ID on these guys?" I asked, walking to the other DB.

"Trying to get a hold of the boss now, no ID on them." Korsak told me.

I sighed and bent down over the second DB and looked at his neck, the same abrasions were there just a bit higher then on the other man. It was bruised so whatever it was happened before they were killed. This was weird even for Boston, what the hell could be going in around here. I continue my usual detective routine with Korsak and Frost as Maura prepared the bodies for transport back to the morgue. It took about three hours of the same asking questions, gathering evidence and getting back to the precinct Before I could finally get down to Maura in the morgue to see if there had been any advancement on the DB's other then the fact we now knew both of their names. The one with Twenty-six stab wounds was Gregory Fisher a construction worker from Lexington, Kentucky. The other was Joshua Banks a construction worker from LA, moved here for a sick family member. I walked into the morgue to see Maura standing over the body of Joshua looking at the abrasions on his neck with a magnifying lens.

"Got anything Doc?" I asked.

"It looks as if the killer ripped something of both of their necks." She said, not looking up.

"Like what, a necklace?" I asked.

"Possibly." She replied.

"God, Maura, really? What else could it be?"

She looked up at me before saying, "I don't know." I wanted to strangle her, but I knew this was how she worked and she always got me the answers, even if it wasn't in the timeliest manner. I watched as she continued to examine the body she had already cut him open and gone through his intestines as she always did. I had no idea how she could stand it, and the smell? Good god it was disgusting. I was waiting for Maura to say something more but she was absorbed in working with the dead.

"So… Do we know what made those stab wounds?" I asked.

"I took a molding, it looks like a knife with a blade around 4 ½ inches." She replied.

"Great, so we're looking for a knife that anyone in Boston can own." I muttered.

"Not exactly, there seems to be a hook towards the tip of the blade." Maura added.

"You mean like, a gutting knife? The one's fisherman use to gut fish once they get back to the docks?" I asked.

"Quite possibly." Maura replied.

"Can you ever give me a straight answer?" I asked.

"Of course, however I have to be able to confirm the answer is correct, I don't like guessing." Maura told me.

I left with more than I came with but I wasn't very happy with how Maura was treating this case. She was being completely… well weird; she had been acting strange since that thing with Casey and me. I just wasn't the emotional type but it felt like she was pushing me to feel sorry for myself. To feel like what happened was a terrible and unfair thing. I shook my head and started thinking about the case; two dead men, both construction workers both in their thirties both big men. Who the hell did this? Who could do this? Korsak greeted me in the brick with a video from the crime scene; it was a terrible view, only Gregory was visible as a shot lit up the dark corner. _Damnit, this guy was careful it's like he knew where the cameras were. _Frost was still watching trying to find anything that would help us find this guy.

"Maura said the stab wounds came from a gutting knife." I said.

"What so we're looking for a fisherman?" Frost asked.

"Maybe he thought these two would make a good tuna sandwich?" Korsak joked.

"Really Korsak? Really, that's just wrong." I said, laughing. "Maura thinks the bruises could be from a necklace."

"Hey Jane could it be a chain from dog tags?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Korsak bring up the photos from autopsy." I looked at the images as he brought them up. "Zoom in on his neck."

"You know both of them served in Desert Storm back in the 90s both for the Army." Korsak said over his shoulder.

"Yeah? Same unit?" I asked.

"No, Fisher was in the 25th, Banks was in a recovery team I don't know what for." Korsak replied.

"I'm going home for awhile, catch some sleep, you guys want me to bring you anything when I get back?" I asked.

"Hamburger." Both replied back.

I headed to the elevator and was greeted by Maura; she was just as surprised to see me as I was her. She was also getting ready for sign out for the day. I asked, nicely, if she just wanted to come over for awhile and go over the case with me. She reluctantly agreed and we both headed for my car. For once the car ride was silent neither of us spoke on the fifteen minute drive to my less than a home, home. Maura entered and immediately started whining at how messy the rooms were.

"Do you ever clean?" she asked.

"Yes, Maura I do, whenever my mother is over." I said sarcastically.

"Is that way she's not allowed over?" she asked.

I ignored her and went to the fridge to grab a couple of beers; Maura was clearing of the couch which was yanking me off. When she sat down I handed her an open bottle and took a seat beside her. She sat staring at the bottle and me, giving me weird looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have a glass?" she asked.

"No, Maura c'mon just drink from the bottle." I groaned.

"You don't have any clean dishes do you?" she asked.

"None what-so-ever." I replied, "And I swear to God if you start cleaning my dishes I'm kicking you out."

"You invited me over." She recalled.

We stayed up late talking about the case, working on things, and lastly Casey. I ended up and tears, something only the doctor could do. It was true I was extremely upset, but for some reason I didn't feel completely heartbroken. Maura held me tightly as I sobbed into her neck. "It's okay Jane." She whispered. I kept close to her and finally just let my defenses down. How did someone as annoying as Maura Isles get me to do this? For a fraction of a second I felt a pang in my chest that I had only felt with Casey. I quickly put the feeling aside and just stayed there with Maura. We sat there for hours before we both fell asleep on the couch. I woke up for a brief moment at 3:00 in the morning; I looked up to see Maura still with her arms around me and realized I was extremely close to her. It was comforting and immediately I feel back asleep, without waking up until the morning.

When I woke up again it was 6:00 in the morning, Maura was actually snoring in my ear. I pushed myself up off of her and went to the kitchen looking for something to eat. _Damnit, where does my food go? _I grunted in frustration and looked over to see Maura stretching on the couch. She got up and went to my room where she did have a few extra things to wear, and then came a cry of frustration.

"God Jane it's a mess in here!" she cried.

"Just get dressed, I promised the guys a burger." I said.

"At 6am?" she asked.

"Yes Maura, some people eat at 6am." I replied.

It took her almost an hour to get ready, I had to drag her out to the car a force her into the front seat. We swung by a burger joint and then headed straight to the precinct. Maura followed me up to brick, I threw the burgers in front of Korsak and Frost, and they both took them thankfully. With only us there the entire room was quiet and unmoving. Korsak handed me a case file, I took it and sat down, not knowing what to do. Frost had to answer his phone as it rang; he looked up after a minute before he hung up.

"We got another call, looks like our killer has struck again." He said.

"Tell Maura to get her gear, Korsak and I will head over now," I said. "Looks like we've got a serial killer on our hands."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The new victim was twenty-four year old Mark Smith, a banker in upper Boston. It was the same MO as before, multiple stab wounds to the torso and a gunshot to the head. He didn't have the same abrasions on his neck as the other two victims. Maura went straight to work examining the body. I watched her slender hands in the blue latex gloves check lividity of the body. Maura looked up at me something that told me something was off, at least to her it was off. I kneeled down across from her and waited for her to say something.

"Rigor hasn't set in yet, I'd say he hasn't been dead more than a few hours." Maura said.

"And this is strange how?" I asked.

"It's not, but he has defensive wounds on his arms, not consistent with the other two victims." She replied.

"So our victim fought back, he's a big man it's not that unusual." Korsak said.

"Yeah, but the last time our guy kept two ex-soldiers at bay, what changed?" I asked.

"Maybe he got distracted. It happens sometimes." Frost said.

"Something big got his attention though, this guy does things fast." I said.

"Jane take a look at the stab wounds, there aren't as many or as clean as before." Maura spoke up.

"So our guy was interrupted." I mused.

I looked at the gathering crowd for anyone who stood out. I'm sure this guy was someone who stood around to watch the aftermath of his work. Hell maybe he stayed back to see if there was a chance to fix his mistake. The thought made me shiver in my boats, to think that man who had so much power could be out there. I settled on one man, a well built man in a jacket, hat and sunglasses. I called over Korsak and Frost casually mentioned the guy. Both of them nodded and started towards the man, I took a step towards Maura who was now standing and looking at me. That's when I saw the flash of the butt of a gun in the man's belt. I shouted a warning to Korsak and Frost as he pulled the gun and started firing. Out of fear and instinct I tackled Maura to the ground and covered her with my body. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly over the next few seconds after the whole thing unfolded. Korsak and Frost returned fire, ducking behind a police cruiser but after a minute it seemed as if the man had gotten away. Frost to pursuit on foot as Korsak ran over to me and Maura.

"Janie, Dr. Isles are you alright?" he shouted, kneeling down next to us.

Maura let go of my hand and helped me roll off of her. I felt a stabbing pain in my side where I had been shot awhile ago, it felt wet too. Maura was over me in an instant putting pressure on the wound. Korsak was shouting for someone to call a medic, I was sure it was nothing, just blood from the DB I was lying next too. I tried to sit up but was immediately forced back down by Maura. She kept a hand on my wound and another on my shoulder as I fought her to get up. I grabbed her wrist and glared at her, I needed to get up and get back to work.

"Maura let me up I'm fine." I growled.

"No Jane, you're not you opened your scar tissue, I don't know how it was perfectly healed." Maura told me, putting more pressure on my shoulder.

"Maur please I have to work I'm fine." I told her.

"Jane listen to me for once, you're hurt and you're going to the hospital now." She was close to yelling.

` By the time I was about to argue the ambulance was there and the stretcher was next to me. Maura stepped back to let the paramedics do their job, which I detested and she ended up back at my side and riding to the hospital with me. I was finally starting to feel light headed and nauseated I was guessing because of blood loss. Maura was shouting (at least I thought she was shouting) orders and going on about some medical mumbo-jumbo I couldn't fully hear or understand. I couldn't understand how I could be slipping because of a tear in my torso, of course it was fully possible I had been shot again ironically enough in the same exact spot; ft that where the case I'd be out for another three months. _No… _I thought urgently, _I can't be out again, they need me, it was just a flesh wound, nothing more than that._ That was the last thing that crossed my mind before I blacked out, with Maura's worried face looking down at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maura sat there next to the bed her best friend lay still in. She couldn't understand why Jane hadn't woken up yet, it had been three days since the shooter had opened fire. Jane continued to take shallow breaths but never opened her eyes. Could her coma be drug induced, from the anesthesia they gave her before they stitched her wound? Or was it something psychological? Maura buried her face in her hands and held back tears; Jane had to wake up, Frost and Korsak had been working hard to find the man who had killed three people and put Jane in the hospital again. Angela was at Maura's guest house crying her eyes out to her two sons Tommy and Frankie.

"Damnit Jane wake up, please." Maura cried to herself.

It didn't seem fair that Jane always got hurt, Maura lost Ian sure but Jane had nearly been killed by that sick bastard Hoyt twice, shot through the abdomen trying to save people, she lost the love of her life and now this. It just didn't seem fair that she always got hurt trying to save people. Maura knew it was Jane's job but she hated it more than anything in the world. She wanted Jane to quit but knew she wouldn't Jane was to hard headed for that to stubborn to protect her on life if it meant someone else losing theirs. Jane had tackled her to save her life, ignoring the fact she might get hurt again. Maura's head was hurting by this point, she was over thinking everything. She wasn't use to dealing with emotions like this; she couldn't understand where her current feelings came from. They seemed over friendly for her best friend and it made her uncomfortable to continue thinking that way.

"Maura?"

"Jane?" Maura jumped up and came directly to Jane's bed-side. "Jane I'm here you're alright."

"How many days have I been out?" I asked, panicking slightly at Maura's worried expression.

"Three day. Jane lay back down you'll irritate your wounds." Maura went straight into doctor mode.

"Was I shot?" I asked going into my detective mode.

"No Jane, you just ripped open your scar tissue, you're perfectly fine." Maura said. "Are you okay Jane, your pulse is extremely high."

"Oh no perfectly fine Maura I'm in a hospital." I said sarcastically. "Can I ask you something Maur?"

"Of course Jane." She said.

"Have you ever thought about batting for the other team?" I asked, regretting it as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"Is that some kind of cop lingo?" Maura asked.

"Yes Maura, cop lingo." I sighed knowing I had to finish, "I mean have you ever thought of sleeping with a woman?"

"We'll it would be an experience but I've never actually thought about it." She replied with her usual Maura coolness. "Why Jane?"

"Just a post-traumatic question I guess." I replied biting my lip. "Can I get my cloths and leave?"

Maura handed me my cloths but didn't bother to give me any privacy as I got dressed. I felt awkward with her watching me as I put on my pants and shirt; it was a different thing now that I had just asked the dumbest question. I smirked a little knowing Maura was actually watching but soon put the thought in my head she was just making sure I didn't double over and die. Maura thought to herself about the question Jane had just asked her. Was this just a slight trauma on her brain because of meds or was she really having feelings for her coworker? Maura was confused but wasn't sure of what to think about Jane's current state of mind. But that brought up a new load of questions; did Maura have feelings for Jane? Maura clutched at her stomach as she felt a stomach ache come on.

"Maura you alright? I want to get back to the precinct before it gets too late. What time is it anyway?"

"It's only noon and its just gastralgia." Maura told me.

"It's what?" I asked.

"Stomach ache." Maura replied.

I shrugged it off and followed Maura out to her car, she insisted she drive and I didn't argue. I felt stupid asking Maura that question, but I knew that wasn't what was causing her to feel sick. Not wanting to push her I stayed quiet and waited for her to speak; she never did. I shifted and ran my hands over the new stitches wincing a little at the stinging it left me with. Maura shot a concerned look over to me and I just shook my head I was okay. I thought back to the instant the man pulled the gun, I went straight for Maura, I didn't pull my gun I went against my training to protect the Medical examiner, who I might be in love with none-the-less. Holding back the urge to bang my head against the dashboard I continued to think about my actions along with Maura grabbing my hand while I shielded her. I glanced at Maura who had her eyes on the road and not on me.

"Hey doc are you okay?" I asked, poking her arm.

"I'm fine, are you sure you want to go back to work? Korsak and Frost have the case pretty well handled you can go home and rest. Like you should." Maura replied.

"This is my job Maura I gotta go back to work. I gotta catch this guy before he kills someone else. He could have shot you Maura." I said.

"Damnit Jane he could have killed you." Maura said angrily. "I understand you want to put this guy behind bars but getting yourself killed won't do that. I'm not losing my best friend."

I sat back in my seat and stared at Maura, I had never seen her so upset… okay not since I shot her pa but still, it was unusual for Maura to get emotional. I refrained from touching her hand which was clutched tightly around the steering wheel. Maura was mad at me I knew that, pent up feelings from the mistake I made? Maybe, other than that I had no idea. By the time we pulled up to the Boston Police Department. Maura parked but didn't say another word to me, I took my queue and left her sitting there and headed up to see where Frost and Korsak were on the case. They were both going over video taken from the scene where the unidentified man had opened fire on us. Both greeted me with a hug and a thank God I was okay.

"Where's Dr. Isles?" Frost asked.

"We had a fight, she's probably in the morgue." I replied.

"Janie we've been going over the tapes we confiscated we can't see anything he's got his face covered. We can't even tell you why he shot at us. Cavanaugh is pissed about the whole situation." Korsak informed me.

"Do we have anything?" I asked.

"Just some 9mm casings and the third victim. Maura couldn't find anything unusual on the third DB he never served there doesn't seem to be a set victimology between them." Frost said.

"I don't know where that leaves us." Korsak said, "Do we just wait around for another victim?"

"We have no suspects?" I asked, desperate.

"None, Jane we have nothing, no forensic evidence, nothing behind the first two victims serving in Desert Storm, and the third guy is clean 100%." Frost said.

"I'm gonna talk to Maura, you two keep doing, um, whatever it is you are doing." I said smiling at them.

Down stairs I slowed down before I reached Maura office I heard her crying. Ignoring my instinct to turn around and leave I went in and saw her sitting at her desk should heaving. I went over to her without saying a word and wrapped my arms around her. She turned into me and cried into my shoulder hugging me back. I felt terrible, I knew this was my fault and I once again hated myself. I tried to comfort Maura but I had no idea how, she hadn't cried this hard since Ian. _What is wrong with you Jane? Making your best friend cry again?_ I needed to know what was wrong, had to know what was wrong before it killed me, or at worst killed her.

"Maura what's wrong?"

"Jane I –sob- I have to tell you something." She told be between sobs.

"Then tell me Maur." I said pulling away to look into her red eyes.

"I can't –sob- bear the thought –sob- of losing you." She cried.

"I know Maura, but it's my job, you know that." I said.

"You don't get it Jane." Maura was suddenly out of her sob-fest. "Jane I think I'm in love with you."

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Did I really just hear Maura say she was in love with me? I started to panic, my heart raced and I nearly passed out. Wait didn't I want this? Hell I didn't know what I wanted right now. Maura started to move away from me, feeling uncomfortable about what she had just said. As the awkward silence settled upon us I stood up and backed away. Maura started to get that far away doctor look and go back to her usual self. It seemed things for awhile would be the worst ever in my life.

"Maura maybe we, you… should take a few days?" I said, unsure.

"Just forget what I said Jane, let me get back to work, you have a killer to catch and I need to get these bodies ready for transfer." Maura said, being cold to me.

"Did you get anything from them?" I asked treading lightly.

"I found some saliva on the third victim's collar; I'm waiting for the results to get back. I'll call you when I do get them." She replied.

Back up with Korsak and Frost I listened to them crack jokes about their balls and discuss the upcoming baseball game between the BPD and the BFD. Usually I would be in the conversation with them but right now I was distracted. By the case and by Maura, my head hurt so bad right now I thought about just dying. Only when Korsak came to me with something did I manage to get my mind working again. He looked slightly happy about whatever it was he had now.

"Janie looks like we got a lead. Dr. Isles got a hit on the DNA saliva she pulled of the dead man." He said.

"Yeah, who is it?" I asked.

"Derek Jonson, three priors for assault with a deadly weapon. Just paroled two weeks ago. It's not great but it's something." Korsak told me.

"Great, let's go pick him up." I said grinning at the good fortune.

Forgetting about the weird talk with Maura we went to go pick up our first suspect in the case. Korsak drove, I rode shotgun and Frost rode in the back. Our guy worked in an auto-garage in downtown Boston. Frost pointed ahead to a gruff looking man with prison tattoos all up his arms and a large scar across his face. It was a good possibility this was our guy, but I wasn't about to get ahead of myself; after all the case had just started. Korsak pulled the car to a stop and we all got out slowly. Moving toward our suspect, Derek Jonson, we just kept calm like we always did. Derek didn't seem to take any notice that we were cops and came right ups to us.

"Your car need fixin?" he asked with a heavy Boston accent.

"No, we're Homicide Detectives for the Boston PD. Could we ask you a few questions?" I said, going by the book.

"Look lady I didn't do nothin' I'm tryin' to stay clean I ain't going back to the joint." He said almost angrily.

"Never said you where we just have a few questions for you, but you're going to need to come with us." Korsak said.

"I know my rights, whatever you gotta say you can say it here." Derek said.

"Alright fine, do you know anything about a Mark Smith?" I asked, hating that he wouldn't just go to the station.

"Yeah we went to school together, we weren't tight y'know? Two different types of life." Derek explained.

"Yeah you became a criminal and he became a banker." Frost muttered.

"Hey man those jackasses asked for it." Derek shouted becoming defensive.

"Hey, hey cut it out. Derek have you seen him in the last week?" I asked.

"I'm not saying anymore. You want me call my lawyer." He said before walking away.

"Well that helped." Korsak said sarcastically. "We'll get a warrant search his place and bring him in. Maybe we can get something then. I hate guys who know the system."

We got back to the precinct with nothing more than a card for Derek's lawyer. I needed a beer, I think we all did, but we were on the clock and we weren't going to be off for hours. This was one of the most difficult cases I had ever been on. The guy left no evidence behind, right now we had a third victim that was killed more sloppily than the first two, a few 9mm casings from the man who opened fire on us and lastly DNA saliva from a suspect who knew the system well. It was a lot of nothing. Frost continued looking through the tapes from the two crime scenes, Korsak got on the phone to start getting an arrest warrant in order for Derek Jonson and I went down to get some coffee and talk to my ma for the first time since I got hurt three days ago. Downstairs it wasn't busy and Maura wasn't around so I took this as a chance to actually talk in private with my ma.

"Hey ma." I said.

"Janie sweetheart, thank god I thought I had lost you again." She cried as I walked up.

"Ma, no hugging." I warned as she moved to hug me. "Ma come on really?"

"Fine I'm sorry. I was just relieved Maura talked to me about you while you were out." She stated.

"Oh god what did she say?" I asked, groaning and falling into a chair.

"She's just worried Jane, like a friend should be." She said.

"She wants me to get off the case Ma I need to do my job get this guy into jail." I said defensively.

"She knows that and I know that, just be easy on yourself." She said putting her hand on mine. "Otherwise I'll come by and clean."

"No ma no, did she tell you my house was a mess? Really? God almighty." I said almost whining.

My ma smiled at me and we joked for awhile, it was good to have this when the situation could be so dire. Sadly it would be best to hope for another victim and a slip up, but after the last victim I doubted that anything would change after his last mistake. He would come back with more force and be smarter about it. It was a terrible thought but it was the truth, I knew that as a detective. I told my ma I would take some coffee down to Maura and promised to talk nicely with her. Ma sent me off with a couple of coffees and a pat on the shoulder. Down stairs I knocked on the door to Maura's office, she looked up from some paper work and waved me in but didn't say anything to me. Again I started feeling bad for running out and not righting the situation before. The case could wait but Maura was my friend and that could never wait, not like I had let it before. Maura took the coffee with a slight look of disgust for it and a silent thank you to me. It took me a minute to assure her my ma had made the coffee, not Stanley.

"I don't have anything new for you Jane." She said flatly.

"I'm not here for that Maur, I wanted to talk with you." I said staring at the lid.

"Jane I don't want to talk about it, I shouldn't have said anything." Maura said sighing and moving back into her seat.

"Maura I'm sorry about earlier, please just talk to me." I begged, I hated my friend being mad at me.

"I don't handle my emotions like you do Jane." Maura stated what I already knew. "It's an irrational thought in the back of my brain to have feelings for you."

"Maura, people have feelings for other people, you're not a cyborg… are you?" I tried joking.

"No Jane." Maura said a small smile breaking on her face. "We're still friends right?"

"Maura I shot your dad I think I can handle some feelings my best friend has for me." I laughed.

Maura laughed with me and for once it seemed like the feelings that I had hidden had actually gone somewhere. But I still refused to say anything back to her, to tell her my feelings mirrored hers. Why was I so hard for me to just admit I loved someone back? I had with Casey; I could have with Dean if he hadn't ruined my friendship with Maura. What was wrong with me? I had no time to answer my own question when Maura's phone rang, she answered and I knew right away the killed had struck again. He took another victim while I was down talking and laughing with my best friend. It pissed me off that we just couldn't catch a break with this guy; in a seven day span he had killed four people. It was time to saddle up for the third time and head to the next crime scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own anything. **

**I hope you all enjoy and will keep reading when I get chapter four typed and updated for you all.**

Chapter 3

I was headed back to brick after talking about the most recent victim of our serial killer; it looked like our guy had in fact slipped up on his fourth victim. We had found more DNA and even pulled off a partial print on a shell casing we had found a couple feet from the body. When I exited from the elevator I was greeted by Cavanaugh, by the look on his face something was up, and I didn't like it. He pulled me aside and started talking real low to me. Another sign something was up and I wouldn't be very happy with it. Had they found something that I wasn't aware of?

"Rizzoli I'm calling in another detective to work on this case." He said.

"Alright, we need more people on this." I said, not thinking of it as a bad thing.

"You're being taken of the case." He said, and my jaw dropped.

"What? Why, come on we're getting somewhere you can't take me off." I nearly shouted.

"The partial from the casing came back with a match." He said.

"Yeah, why am I being taken off the case?" I asked completely not understanding.

"Jane, the print was your brothers." He said, "Tommy is a suspect."

It took a minute to sink in, the words not completely making sense to me. I kept staring at Cavanaugh trying to decide if he was kidding, which I knew he never did. Korsak must have known that the results came back and quickly came over to restrain me from murdering Cavanaugh.

"Tommy didn't do this Cavanaugh! He couldn't, he wouldn't." I screamed.

"Janie calm down." Korsak said pulling back on my shoulders.

"I'm not saying he did Rizzoli but his prints were on the casing" Cavanaugh said forcefully. "Take her downstairs Korsak; she can't be here until this case is over."

Korsak pulled me back into the elevator and hit the button to take me back down to Maura's office. In just two day since or last victim surface I had been pulled of the case and my brother was now a suspect. I punched the elevator doors on the way down out of anger; Korsak just stood aside and let me vent my rage. He understood the trouble Tommy had been in before, and knew Tommy wasn't a killer. When downstairs I went straight to Maura's office and sat down on the couch, not even bothering to mention to Maura the out turn of the prints. Korsak took care of that; he told Maura the Tommy's prints had come back as a match to those on the casing. Maura thanked Korsak and came over to me, sitting close to me which I did not mind at all. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk, cry or murder someone; I felt like all of them at that moment. After twenty minutes I felt like I could speak without yelling or crying and that's what I did.

"How could he do this again Maura?" I asked.

"Jane I'm sure he didn't, Tommy couldn't kill anyone." Maura told me.

"You're just guessing Maur." I said.

"No Jane, you know Tommy better than I do, you know he couldn't be the brutal." She assured me, or at least tried to.

"Why is it always my brother? Damnit." It wasn't a question.

Maura knew Tommy well, she played chess with him, let him eat dinner at her house and for awhile let him stay at her house before he found a place. She was the one person I wanted to be with through this right now, not my mom and not Frankie. I hugged Maura trying to keep myself composed, she let me at lightly wrapped her arms around me, just being a friend. She told me she would stay with me as long as I needed her too, and that's what I wanted and needed. I also got her to promise me she would keep me in the loop and let me stay downstairs to be kept up with the evidence she picked up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The detective that Cavanaugh had called in the day before had arrived at the precinct and had immediately taken over in my place. She was around the same age as me, had blonde hair, deep blue eyes and was well built, someone who looked like she could her own. She was Detective A.J. Parker a veteran in the NYPD shipped down to catch this monster and most likely put my brother in jail. I stayed downstairs in the morgue with Maura most of the day or in the café my ma worked in upstairs to avoid the new detective. When we first met it was evident neither of us would get along no matter the circumstance. Detective Parker was bossy, okay overly bossy, a total pain in the ass, but she only managed to piss me off, not my ma, not Maura and defiantly not Korsak or Frost. I paced back and forth in Maura's office waiting for her to get done with the detective, filling her in on her findings and her methods. Detective Parker continued nodding and listening to the doctor without any other recognition at all. By the time she had left I was ready to tear her into pieces.

"God I hate that woman." I growled impatiently.

"She's only been here a day, give it some time." Maura said, "I actually find her quite nice. She's quiet when I speak unlike some people.

"She's a bitch Maura." I said knowing she was directing the last bit at me.

"I work with the dead Jane, the living are all so complicated and judging." Maura put back in her defense.

"Okay Dr. Isles, anything new?" I asked trying to get off of Detective Parker.

"No, forensically your killer is a genius; I have never seen a body so clean of evidence." She told me, I could see something bothered her.

"And something is bothering you about that?" I asked.

"Well yes. If he didn't leave any evidence, he would have never left the casing with the print." Maura told me, getting the scientist look she gets. "It just seems odd someone so organized would do that."

"You mean like you miss placing your shoes?" I joked and got a punch to my arm that actually hurt. "Did you mention that to Korsak?"

"I did, but not to Korsak." She replied looking back down at the dead body between us.

"You told Parker? Maura why?" I whined.

"Normally I would have told you. Currently, Jane, she is the lead on the case." Maura replied, waving it off.

"I'm going up to the café, do you want to come?" I asked.

She nodded and slipped of her lab coat, and took off the oversized protective glasses she wore when working on a DB. I smiled a little when I felt a flutter in my stomach, one I only ever felt with Casey. It was my feelings for her, the one's she told me she had for me but I held back from her. I pushed the feelings back one last time and followed her to the elevator and to the café, where we were warmly greeted by my ma and of course with a scowl, Stanley. _Maybe he finally snapped and killed those for men._ I almost lost it at the laughable thought, Stanley, a serial killer perfectly hilarious. Maura gave me a look, wondering what I had just thought of but not asking as she gave my ma a quick reassuring hug. I backed off when my ma first tried to hug me but allowed her to because she did seem upset still.

Maura only asked for a coffee but I begged my ma for Mac and Cheese at ten in the morning. Feeling like humoring her oldest child she reluctantly went to make my late breakfast. Maura and I sat for a moment in silence like we did so well, she was really beautiful and smart, and so annoying but how could anyone hate that if they knew her like I did? I was lost for a moment thinking about her perfect hazel eyes, long wavy hair and her perfect body that I didn't notice Detective Parker walk up and start talking with Maura. When I did notice it made my blood boil seeing how friendly the two already were together.

"So Detective Parker what brings you down here?" I snarled, not meaning to.

"Coffee, Korsak and Frost might have something so I left them to dig to get a drink." Parker replied with a smile, but it could hide the distain she felt for me.

"Care to share what they might have on the case?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Detective Rizzoli I can't share information on an open case with the suspects sister." She replied giving me a fake smile.

"Why you-" I was cut off by Maura getting up and walking Detective Parker out.

I was left alone with my ma who gave me my Mac and Cheese before heading back to the kitchen. Suddenly I felt that a woman who just happened to show up yesterday was stealing my best friend, and it made me extremely mad. I ate just waiting for Maura to come back, wanting her to come back. Finishing off the bowl I drummed my fingers on the table top seeing just beyond the glass Maura still talking and laughing with Detective Parker. I glanced over at the counter to see my ma looking at me, and by her look I knew that she knew. Something that comforted my and made me scared, did she really even care who I slept with? _Woah, where did that come from Rizzoli?_ I shook my head and went over to her ready to spill everything to her right here right now.

"Ma I-" she stopped me.

"Jane I know, but if you don't say anything she'll get away. Maura doesn't have to wait for you." She said right out.

"I know ma, I can't tell her, I just can't." I said, realizing that it was my ethics keeping me from Maura.

"Then at least let her have her life." My ma said trying to kind, "but Janie, get your brother out of jail."

I smiled and my ma smiled, I did know I had to help Tommy and keep my family together. As I left I felt slightly better than I had before, I stopped a few feet away from Maura and Parker and waited for them to stop talking. Maura finally parted from Parker and came over to me, obviously mad at me but it still didn't cover the soft look in her eyes. For a second my ethics almost didn't matter, Maura did, but I shoved that thought away. _You're a cop Rizzoli; cops don't date inside their precinct._ Maura took me back downstairs, which seemed to be all that we were doing, or at least all I was doing. Once again we were silent, I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Maura I'm sorry." I said, finally when we stepped off the elevator.

"It's perfectly normal to be jealous, Jane." Maura said.

"I'm not jealous." I said getting even more defensive than before.

"I understand Jane, another female detective moving in on your field perfectly. Jealousy is perfectly normal." Maura explain.

"It moving in on your turf, Maura not field." I corrected her.

"Oh, either way it's the same thing." She said, giving me that funny look she always does.

"I'm going to go see if I can talk to Tommy," Maura started to argue when I added, "as his sister not a detective."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the interrogation room Tommy sat, looking upset that he was back here again. It was even worse when I sat down across from him, looking like a cop. I never liked that my youngest brother turned out to be a criminal, but ever since he got out he had turned his life around. After a minor bump in with the law when he was accused of being a getaway driver, which he had been proven innocent for. That's how I came to the conclusion when first seeing him, that he had been framed. But who would frame Tommy, the list was excruciatingly long, from the cops he had beefs with and his ex-con buddies all the way to the vet who 'diagnosed' Jo Friday with depression and caused me to pay $300. All it was had been she was allergic to chicken. It made me laugh to myself thinking back to Maura, _'Well she had been withdrawn, reluctant to go outside and urinate.' _Tommy pulled me from an actually happy thought as he started to beg me for help.

"Janie you know I didn't to this." He almost cried.

"Tommy I know, but right now they've got your finger prints on a casing. It's not looking good." I informed him.

"That's all that they have against me?" he asked, a sudden gleam of hope in his eyes.

"For a case like this it is enough to prosecute if they can get a motive." I said, seeing Tommy's hope sink. "Maura is doing her best to find something to help you out Tommy. But you need to help me out."

"I was walking dogs when the first two murders happened," Tommy told me. "I have an alibi, this last one I was at home, its crap but its true."

"Rizzoli, you're done here." Detective Parker opened the door and said harshly. 

"I'll get you out of this Tommy I swear I will." I promised him before a deputy dragged Tommy out, I turned to Detective Parker. "What the hell was that for?"

"I can't have you undermining my investigation." She replied.

"Your investigation? It's Korsak and Frost's investigation and it should be mine." I growled.

"Last time I checked Detective I was the lead on this case." She said, "Now why don't you go back to the Doctor of the Dead and leave the suspect questioning to me."

I held back the urge to knock her teeth out, how dare she call Maura that. Instead I just glared and walked out, again holding back from hurting her when she said goodbye in a way that rubbed me in the wrong way. Maura listened to my complaining with open ears and never once said anything, when I was finished she reassured me with a squeeze to my hand. Once again I felt myself wanting more than that from her, and once again I felt myself pushing back my feelings. She stepped back and was looking me over, which was a strange action, even for her.

"Lift up your shirt." She ordered me.

"Um, Maura not the time or place for that." I tried to joke, her eyebrow raised.

"I wanted to check the stitches, hopefully the wound is healing properly and the stitches can be removed." She was back in her doctoring mode with me, so I did as she asked.

"OUCH! Damnit Maura that hurts." I cried when she poked the scar tissue.

"Really? Hm, it shouldn't be hurting like that. Could be psychological." She told me.

"Like the last time? I'm not having sex again Maura." This time I got her to laugh, I smiled at the fact the last time she was poking my scar tissue it was when I had been named a hero, and ended up sleeping with Casey. "The last time that happened my mom walked in."

"She did?" Maura asked suddenly looking up.

"She was cleaning my house, again…" I told her. "Scared Casey half to death."

"We'll it was right after they filed for divorce, she just needed to get her mind off of things." Maura explained.

"Maur I don't need my ma walking in on the morning after." I told her.

"Jane, wait here for a moment." Maura didn't leave me a chance to ask why before she walked off.

Maura was gone for almost fifteen minutes before I got up to go look for her. She wasn't in with the DB and she wasn't in the lab so where did she go? I groaned when I realized she probably went up to talk with Detective Parker, the thought made me want to throw up. Just as I was about to head up to threaten Parker to stay away from Maura the elevator opened and Maura stepped out, alone, with a case file in her hands. She handed it to me and went straight into explaining something; I had to get her to slow down before I fully understood what she was telling me. She had found a substance in the latest victims wounds, something that hadn't made sense to her, but it did make the fact of Tommy being the killer even less likely. The victims had been stabbed with a gutting knife.

"I couldn't identify the substance however it seems to be a blend of ethylene glycol and some type of polish."

"Antifreeze and polish? What kind of polish, like shoe polish?" I asked.

"No, it was found around the stab wounds, perhaps a knife polish?" Maura asked.

"The killer polishes his knives so they won't rust. But why the antifreeze?" Maura had gotten us somewhere, "Wait our first suspect he works as a mechanic, Maura you're a genius!"

"Technically I'm just intellectually gifted, not a genius." Maura corrected me.

I hugged her tightly and begged her to go upstairs and tell Korsak and Frost, she may have just saved my brother from being sent to jail. Once again Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles saved my family for more grief and pain. My ma was right I needed to tell her how I actually felt, as soon as she got my brother off. There was no way I could leave this be, I pushed Maura back to the elevator, not being able to keep composed like I usually would. Right now Detective Jane Rizzoli was just Jane Rizzoli happy her brother was almost in the clear. Once back upstairs with Korsak, Frost and Parker (unfortunately) I got Maura to tell them about the lead she had just dug up. Korsak and Frost were more than happy to except the new evidence and get me back on the case after only a day. Parker however was not as ecstatic and immediately shot it down.

"It's going to have to be checked out," she said, almost getting a fist to the gut. "Rizzoli it doesn't mean your brother still isn't involved."

Korsak and Frost grabbed my shoulders and held me back as I fought to rip Parkers face off. Parker just stood there almost smirking at my inability to hold back my anger, which only made me fight harder to get at her. Maura tried to calm me down, but I was beyond listening, Parker had crossed a fine line and she was going to get a fist full once I got Korsak and Frost off of me. I felt both of their grips slip and I went at Parker, locking my fist with the side of her face and then once in the stomach before Korsak, Frost and Maura where on me dragging me to the elevator and out of the building. Before I knew it Cavanaugh had suspended me for a week without pay, if I stepped foot in the Boston Police Department any moment sooner I'd be fired on the spot. Maura took me home and stayed with me for hours, not once speaking to me, I had screwed up bad. But that pompous ass Parker deserved everything that came her way, I would not apologize for giving her a black eye. I was going to say one thing before Maura left later that night, at 9:00pm she was about to leave when I blurted out something that needed to be said.

"Maura, I have to tell you something." I said, causing her to stop at the door. "I've had this feeling for a long time, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Yes?" Maura pushed staying at the door.

I got up from the couch and went to her, taking her hand in mine before deciding to make my move. I pulled her to me a kissed her, when I pulled away she didn't move away and didn't say anything. Her quivering lip told me all I needed to know. I hadn't screwed up so bad she didn't love me; I just had to do a lot of work to make it up to her.

"I love you two Dr. Isles," was all I was able to say, as her hand fell away from the doorknob.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it took a bit to finish, I've been brain dead over what to write; hopefully this will tie you over for a day or two while I get inspiration on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!**

Chapter 4

By the third day of my suspension Maura had made it clear she was going to stay with me as much as possible. She had let me stay at her house, mostly because she couldn't stand mine, more for the reason of our relationship than for my wellbeing. I pinned her up against the door the morning she woke up to go to work and leave me alone until lunch. With her arms around my waist I kissed her long and hard, out tongues meeting sending an instant jolt down my back causing me to push closer to Maura, wanting her, wanting closeness. But she wouldn't let me have anymore, she push me back a little, her hands resting on my waist.

"I have to work Jane." She said.

"Take a sick day, please Maura." I begged trying to get closer.

"No, I'll come by at lunch." She told me putting her hand on my chest and shoving me back playfully.

"Then why do you tease me now?" I asked biting my lip and taking her all in.

"Because I can." She said with a wink as she left the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura was left almost completely alone at the office. She could find no more evidence on the bodies, every lead had been exhausted. Except for the lead that took them back to their first suspect Derek Jonson, which Detective Parker refused to follow up on; leaving Tommy to fend back in prison while a detective did nothing. Korsak came down to talk to Maura but she was far from concentrating, her thoughts were on Jane. She kept thinking about the morning, and how much she wanted to get back to it, to her…

"Dr. Isles are you alright?" Korsak asked, pulling her from her thought.

"Oh yes of course, just thinking." Maura replied.

"New development on the case?" he was playing detective when Maura already knew he knew.

"Trying to understand why Tommy is being framed." Maura told him.

"We don't know that he is being framed, he could have actually killed those men." Korsak immediately returned, defending the recent turn of events.

"Do you honestly believe that Tommy did it Korsak?" Maura asked, "I don't believe you do, you've always stood by Jane's side."

"We all have, but to stay on this case I've got to be open to the possibilities." Korsak replied. "Maura I know there's something going on with you and Jane, but don't let it cloud your judgment. You'll hate yourself for it and Jane will hate you for it."

Maura knew he was right about that, but he was wrong about Tommy. He had to know Tommy hadn't killed those men. It was all wrong; someone who cleaned up on the first murders leaving evidence the discriminated against him was just off. For once Maura understood the gut feeling Jane was always saying she got when something was off. Korsak waited for Maura to speak but she couldn't. Why agree with him, when the woman she loved was being hurt by the case? Maura glanced at the clock; it was still hours away from the lunch, hours away from Jane.

"I want to talk to Detective Parker." Maura said, suddenly.

Korsak and she went upstairs to brick, where Frost and Parker were going over tapes from the three crime scenes again. Parker turned around but didn't offer any friendly welcome to Maura, just a scowl. The left side of her face, around the mouth and cheek was a faded purple, almost black from the right hook Jane hit her with, three days before. Maura wanted to laugh at the how ridiculous it look, and how painful it must had been to even speak. She felt that Jane had actually done everyone a favor. _Jane will love to hear that…_ Maura thought to herself.

"Can I help you Dr. Isles?" Detective Parker asked, wincing at the pain.

"How's your jaw?" Maura asked.

"It hurts, but I'm sure you knew that _doctor_." Parker said back angrily.

"I wanted to know if I could speak with Tommy Rizzoli." Maura said, realizing Parker now hated her too.

"I don't care, it won't do much good; he's not saying anything." Parker replied.

"Maybe it's the person who's speaking to him, that isn't doing much good." Maura shot back smartly.

Parker scowled before ordering Korsak to take Maura to the interrogation room to speak with Tommy. After a few minutes another cop brought Tommy in and shoved him down in the chair. Maura didn't speak out against it knowing full well no one took her seriously except Jane, Korsak, Frost and sometimes Frankie Rizzoli. Tommy gave Maura a small smile; thankful another friendly face was around, one that he actually cared about. The two had gone through something's together, such as being attack by Patty Doyle in order to save his life. Maura took a liking to the youngest Rizzoli, even with his criminal past because he was so much like Jane; a hard head. Smiling at the fact siblings in two different worlds were so much alike Maura started to say what she need to say to Tommy.

"Tommy I need to ask you a few questions."

"Is Parker using you too, Dr. Isles?" Tommy asked, suddenly becoming distant. "it's not a game, I didn't kill those men."

"I'm trying to clear you Tommy; Jane would kill me if I didn't at least try." Maura replied.

"If you're really here because of my sister than I'll answer anything, I want out of here." Tommy replied.

"Alright, when you were in prison, did you know a Derek Jonson?" Maura asked, sounding more like Jane than herself.

"Kinda, not all of us ex-cons knew each other. I got on his good side in prison y'know?" Tommy told Maura. "But when I was supposed to be released I got in a fight with him, just a prison beef, nothing major."

"Is there any reason he would want to frame you?" Maura asked, wondering why the hell Jane hadn't thought of this before.

"Us ex-cons got a lot to worry about, but we stay loyal enough to one another if we're staying on the straight and narrow, so no. I don't see why he would frame me." Tommy replied. "I've got my enemies Dr. Isles but most of them are cons I turned my back on or cops I've pissed off."

"Thank you Tommy, that helps." Maura replied, it wasn't a lie but she wasn't sure if it actually did lie. _God don't break out in hives…_

By the time Maura and Tommy had finished talking twenty minutes had passed. Maura still had an hour before she could leave on a 'lunch break', she honestly didn't know why she was here there wasn't anything for her to do. Parker said she would look into the possibility that Derek had framed Tommy; Maura was finally able to read when someone was lying to her, thanks to Jane. However Korsak promised he would look into it and that Maura trusted; Frost and Korsak hated Parker as much as she did. After sitting around the office for an hour doing absolutely nothing for the first time ever, not even reading something completely unrelated to the case had her interest, she just wanted to see Jane, she needed the closeness; the pressure of the case finally sinking in as the clock ticked down to the moment Tommy was convicted of multiple murders. Maura got up and left, not even planning on having a real lunch for the first time in a long time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The second Maura walked through the door I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips against hers. All morning while she was gone I had been thinking about her, and I knew she felt the same by the way she ran her hands up my back. The moment was short lived; Maura saw her kitchen, which I hadn't cleaned up from this morning. I felt Maura tense but she calmed herself down as she looked into my eyes. I melted under her hazel eyes and knew then I had to have her, all of her.

"Jane, what the hell did you do to my kitchen?" She asked smiling, but I knew she was pissed.

"I forgot to clean up, but I'm sure I can talk you out of killing me." I replied grinning. "Did you find anything out today?"

Maura just grinned and tugged on my hand as she headed for her bedroom, I followed her eagerly but not fully knowing what to expect with her. The doctor was a mystery to me anywhere outside of our best friend area; now that we were in the lover's area I was again lost. Maura pulled me in for another kiss, this one rougher than before leaving me searching for the zipper on the back of her dress. I finally managed to unzip it and it fell to the floor Maura stood in front of me in her underwear and high heels, something I took in hungrily. Moving down to kiss her neck, I moved with her onto her bed and continued down to her collar bone, listening to her let out a low moan. She tugged at the loose shirt I had on; reluctantly I stopped for a moment to let her pull it off over my head, leaving me in sweats and my bra. It was an unstoppable desire to just be near her by this point in time as I was pulled to so our skin was touching, causing both of us to shiver. Maura wrapped one leg around one of mine to keep me down over her, before she went onto kissing my neck making me groan.

"Fuck Maura, how many times have you done this?"

"With men or women?" she asked chuckling.

"That many huh?" I laughed, allowing her to roll me onto my back. "How's the case?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" she asked.

Almost as an answer I ran my hands over her sculpted stomach and pulled her down for another long kiss. It was evident Maura had plenty of experience in bed; she could talk me into almost anything if she wanted to. So when she moved off the top of me I didn't argue, I only let out a whimper of protest before she put her finger to my lips to silence me.

"Jane for once in your life shut up."

I'm not sure what got me to stay quiet, the fact Maura was playing with the strings of my sweatpants or that she had just told me to shut up. Instead I sat up and put my hand under her chin, forcing her to look me in the eye before she was back under me, and biting at my lip as I pulled away from a kiss. I moved down to her breasts still held in her bra and slowly kissed above them, putting my hand on Maura's thigh causing her to breathe in sharply. She pulled me back up so our faces were close together; bringing up her leg, to rest up against my thigh forcing my hand back to where it was a second ago, she smiled and kissed my neck again, using her elbows as leverage. Almost immediately the spark I had felt before was back; Maura and I were meant to be with one another. It was the first time in my life I forgot about the case, forgot about my job, and forgot about everything except the person right here with me. When Maura stopped me this time I knew things would not resume for awhile; her lunch break was over.

"Shit Jane I'm going to be late getting back."

"Get back to the precinct, or stay here with me; tough choice." I joked. "Maura fuck all of that, they don't need you right now. I do."

"Your brother needs me right now." Maura said.

"Um… I'm not sure what to say to that." I said, truly confused.

"Parker is on top of me, she won't let me get anything done." Maura continued.

"I think you mean on your case, because if she was on top of you I would not want to be here." I said.

"Funny, real funny Jane." Maura said flatly, pulling back on her dress. "My shift ends at four I'll be back then."

"What am I supposed to do until then Maura?" I asked, getting slightly mad.

"Clean my kitchen?" Maura replied, pecking my cheek. "I really have to go."

"Like hell you do, but whatever." I said.

Before Maura left the house completely I got one more word in, "Maur, catch the fucking bastard who's framing my brother." I thought I heard Maura chuckle as a reply but I couldn't be 100% sure. After a minute I got my shirt back on and went to the kitchen, picking up what I had left out; feeling an emptiness filling me as minutes ticked away without Maura. She hadn't said one word about finding anything else out about the case. I felt that I should go and talk with Derek Jonson again, knowing it would be a bad idea with no gun, no badge and no backup but what else was I supposed to do? Changing into more appropriate clothing I slipped out of the house and headed to Derek's work place; praying things wouldn't turn out badly.

When I reached the auto shop I immediately realized something was up. Parking on the side of the road I slid down in my seat and watched the scene in front of me unfold. An officer I knew, an officer… _Fuck what was his name… Kopp, Officer Kopp… _Officer Kopp went up to Derek and shook his hand, like they were old buddies. Something completely wrong, Kopp had to know Derek was a suspect in the murder case currently open. I watched as they talked to one another, completely friendly; I only wished I could head what they were saying. I felt in my gut that them talking had something to do with the murders. The two of them talked for a full fifteen minutes before shaking hands one last time; Kopp left checking over his shoulder to see if anyone had seen them talk. Instead of getting out like I had originally planed I high-jacked it out of there back to Maura's house. Inside I went over what I just saw in my head; Kopp talking to Derek and acting like old friends. I had to tell Maura; but a knock at the door kept me from calling her at the moment. Answering it I was surprised to see who was on the other side of the door; my little brother Tommy.

"Tommy, what the hell are you doing here? How the hell are you here?"

"You posted my bail right?" he asked hugging me. "That's why I'm here."

"Tommy, I never posted bail for you." I told him, pushing him back.

"Then who did Janie? Ma didn't and Frankie sure as hell didn't." Tommy told me. "Maura didn't I know that for sure."

"What exactly happened?" I asked him.

"I was in my cell and this officer like cop or something, said my bail had been posted. Said I could go." Tommy told me.

"Wait and Officer Kopp, or just a cop?" I asked.

"Officer Kopp." He replied.

I ripped Maura's house phone from its dock and immediately dialed her number. Pleading with the rings on the phone for Maura to answer; when she did the words out of my mouth were fast and almost incoherent. I told Maura to meet me outside the BPD station in twenty minutes before I hung up grabbed Tommy and got back in the car and drove straight to the station. Pacing anxiously across the street of the BPD; I nearly jumped out of my boots when Maura walked up behind me and gasped that Tommy was standing out on the pavement instead of in a cell. Tommy stopped her from speaking my placing a finger on his lips, I started speaking, trying to get out what needed to be said.

"Someone posted his bail, I need you, Korsak whoever to look into it, Just not Parker." I said quickly.

"He got out on bail?" Maura asked still in disbelief.

"It gets worse, Maura I'm really going to piss off the department here, I think Officer Kopp has something to do with the murders." I told her, grabbing her shoulders to try and restrain her panic.

"Are you crazy Jane? Implicating a cop, after you punched another officer and got suspended." Maura asked, obviously about to hyperventilate. "Where the hell did you come up with this?"

"I saw him with Derek at the auto shop." I replied.

"And what were you doing there?" Maura asked, still trying to get a hold on her emotions.

"Following up on a gut feeling, and I was right. Maura please trust me on this; I've implicated military officers and I've been right. Please, please just tell Korsak, but don't tell Parker, I beg you Maur." I begged.

"Dr. Isles please help my sister out; I could go back to prison." Tommy cut in.

"Fine, but both of you get your asses back to the house." She ordered, Tommy quickly jumped into my car, I waited. "Jane how could you go out without your gun and badge? Without back up, how big of a death wish do you have?"

"I just want to protect my brother Maura. I'm sorry that my instincts take me into danger but it is my job, whether I be on the clock or not." I said angrily, knowing I was messing things up. "Tommy is out for now, but how much do you want to bet there is another murder tonight, or tomorrow? Someone had got something against my brother."

"Then you watch over him, but don't you dare go out and try and get the guy yourself." Maura said forcefully.

"I won't let him go back Maura, I'll die before he does." I said, immediately regretting I did.

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you if you end up on my slab Jane." Maura said, before turning and leaving.

Once again I had screwed up with Maura, I always said the wrong things but I couldn't help how I felt; could I? Tommy didn't say anything on the way back to Maura's and once inside I pulled out the hand-cuffs I still had. I wasn't going to let Tommy out of my sight and he knew it; I wasn't going to hand-cuff him yet. I'd wait until later, when I would probably be forced to sleep on the couch instead of with Maura. The thought made my heartache; I wasn't use to this at all. With Casey he was always gone, always overseas, when he was here we only spent the night together, not a work space, not a day of seeing each the whole time. With him it was simple, with Maura it was the most difficult person I had ever had to deal with. But for now the case mattered more, Tommy was free for now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The night was quiet, Maura only spoke to Tommy, and I got the cold shoulder all night. When everyone was ready to crash it was made clean I was to stay out on the couch. I let Maura cuff Tommy to the bed in the guest room; he wouldn't leave this house tonight even if he tried. Maura retired to her own room, throughout the night I could hear her cry out in her sleep, and sob to herself when she woke up from whatever nightmares she had, had. But I restrained the urge to go to her; she would kick me right back out. By four AM I lost it and had to go to her; she was awake crying again, I crawled in next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I said everything and nothing; I told her how sorry I was, how much I wish I could change how the system worked, that I would quit if I had it in me to lose something I had worked so hard for. But I mostly told her how much I loved her and how much I wanted to protect her; more than anything I wanted her safe. I felt that catching this monster that was framing my brother would help protect her. By the time I finished talking we had both fallen asleep; both of us unaware of what was happening just down the street.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The silencer kept the shot from ringing out as yet another victim fell to the ground. Two men stood above him; one a large man and one a smaller man. They both smiled wildly at each other at their newest kill; the larger of the two bent over the dead body and stabbed him over eighty times in the torso, wanting the blood to flow, knowing full well that the detectives at the Boston Police Department would be out tomorrow, and Tommy Rizzoli would be back in prison, with the evidence so overwhelming it would be a slam-dunk case. The smaller man grabbed another victim who sat on his knees and let the larger man do the same thing to him as he had the victim before. The two men now had six murders under their belt; they weren't ready to stop but unless Tommy Rizzoli ended up dead they had to. Such a blood feud over something so small as an angry group of two men at the youngest Rizzoli.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maura was out at the crime scene first thing in the morning, I stood outside the yellow tape just waiting for Parker to come after my brother for this. The side of Parkers face was a deep purple still, it was something that made me happy in a bad situation like this. Maura confirmed it was the same MO, and once again she found the strange mix of antifreeze and knife polish. Parker came over to me with a scowl on her face; I just wanted to punch her again, I knew what she was going to say. She crossed the tape and came up to me, the fight started immediately.

"Give it up Jane, two people murdered the day your brother gets out on bail." She said, right out.

"And you know what; I figured that's how it would be because he is being _framed_ which you would know if you just listened to me." I told her forcefully.

"Where is he Jane, I gotta take him in." Parker said moving closer.

"Cuffed to a bed; Tommy has got an air-tight alibi." I replied shoving a finger in her shoulder. "Guess you'll have to find someone else to pick on."

"I'm still going to need to talk to him." She said swatting my hand away.

I grabbed the collar of her shirt and spoke clearly and quickly, "You put me back on this case now, and you leave Tommy out of it." Parker grabbed at my hands but I didn't let go; Maura saw what was going on and came over to talk me down from killing Parker. One thing she did do was take my side, and after a moment Parker relented and swore to let me back as long as I let her go. Which I finally did, it was evident I was the dominant around here and Parker was in fact afraid of me after what I did to her face. Before I could dive back into the case Maura sent me back to the house to un-cuff Tommy; since Maura had gotten the call before Tommy was up he remained trapped. The murders had happened only twelve houses down from Maura's it had me slightly frightened. It looked like Tommy was a target of this man's rage, whether it be a cop or an ex-con, it looked bad.

"Yo Maura, Jane someone un-cuff me I gotta piss!" I could hear Tommy shouting from the bed room.

"Alright, alright Tommy." I said walking into the room; he jumped up the second the cuffs fell off. "Two more men were murdered last night."

"Yeah? Let me guess I'm going back?" he asked, stepping into the bathroom.

"That's why I had Maura cuff you last night, you're off Scott-free, and I'm back on the case." I replied. "Just be careful; go stay with ma at my place until this case is over."

"Will you take me over? I got no car." Tommy said, stepping into his jeans that were on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the station Parker kept her distance from me as I had expected. Korsak and Frost were happy to see me back and immediately filled me in on what I had missed; which wasn't exactly much. They hadn't found anything on who had posted Tommy's bail; or on why Officer Kopp was talking with Derek Jonson. I went to help Maura with the newest victims; nothing new, no evidence on them. Maura went over her findings which surprisingly were nothing, again; my first day back and I already wished I weren't. I started pacing and biting my nails; _who is doing this?_ Right now our suspect list was composed of two people, Officer Kopp and Derek Jonson. Tommy was an ex-con who knew Derek and I'm sure had dealt with Officer Kopp before. Maura grabbed my arm, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Are you okay, Jane?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just confused." I admitted.

"It's alright to not know Jane." Maura assured me.

"No one since Hoyt has been this difficult to catch. Six murders in just over a week, Maura this guy is good." I said.

"He's not Hoyt, you will get him Jane." Maura promised me, she stepped closer to me and put her hand under my chin. "Just don't be stupid about it, please."

I took her hand and kissed her fingers, my silent promise to her to be careful. Maura bit her lip wanting to kiss me but also not wanting to be caught by co-workers. I however wanted the danger of being caught, I mean after all I am a cop. Forcing her to walk backwards I pushed Maura into her office and shut the door behind us; Maura fell back onto the most uncomfortable couch in existence, pulling me down onto her. One hand on the couch supporting my weight and on hand on Maura's waist; we kissed. Maura had her hands on my shoulders pulling me closer, and I wanted to be close; but the place wouldn't allow for that. She laughed when I slipped and fell off the couch; I laughed to because I loved seeing a smiled on her face. Maura helped me back up and stood up herself, kissing me again before we were so rudely interrupted by Detective Parker. She walked right in as Maura and I pulled apart; and yes it made for an interesting awkward silence. Parker stuttered and backed up apologizing for waltzing in; and I had to try so hard not to laugh at her. Someone like Parker so messed up over walking in on two people; fully clothed I may add, and freak out was almost hysterical.

"Yes Detective Parker?" I asked, smiling.

"Um… Korsak thinks he has something…" Parker said, trying to compose herself. "Are you two…?"

"Secret lovers? Yes, yes we are." I joked, walking by Parker and winking. "But watch out I could go for a second."

"She's kidding; at least I think she's kidding." Maura said, following me. "Jane that was a joke, right?"

"Yes Maur, I draw the line at other cops." I replied over my shoulder. "C'mon Detective Parker, you're still the lead on the case."

Parker followed behind us, uncomfortable about her recent discovery. Once upstairs with Korsak and Frost, Parker went to her make shift desk and stayed there. Korsak gave me a look which I confirmed what he was thinking. He glanced back at Parker and laughed; Korsak had known for a long time about my feelings for Maura. He was my partner after all, one of the best too. I followed him over to the computer; he had up a digital version of a note up. From the looks of it I guessed it had something to do with this case.

"It was found at the crime scene." Korsak informed me.

"What the hell does it say?" I asked.

"We have no idea, but we think it's for you." Frost said.

"Great, now what? Why do the killers come after me?" I asked, sighing.

"Probably because you're a very successful female detective." Maura suggested.

"Awesome, I'll go saddle up to get killed." I joked. "Who wants to go with me to talk to Derek again?"

Maura shook her head; probably not liking my joke. Korsak and Frost both said they had to work on something so that left Parker. I nodded for her to come with me, and too my surprise she got up and followed me down to my car. Parker still said nothing as I started the car and drove towards the auto-shop. I could feel her staring at me, the whole time in the car. When we pulled up to the auto-shop it seemed deserted; we got out and used extreme caution when entering the shop.

"Boston PD Homicide, is anyone here?" Parker spoke out.

"I don't like this." I muttered un-holstering my gun. "It's never good when a place is completely deserted."

"No kidding Detective Rizzoli." Parker said sarcastically; and I had to give it to her, she was funny. "Sorry I've been so rude to you."

"Sorry I made your face look like a blueberry." I said, offering as a smile as we continued to look through the shop. "Damn no one is fucking here."

Parker and I stopped in a large officer strewn with papers. The place hadn't been cleared of anything; it was just that no one was here. It had us both completely stumped; where had they gone, and why was it right after the last two murders? I slammed my fist down on a metal table and cursed to myself, were we ever going to catch a break. Parker continued to look around for anything that would help us; and when she found knife polish it was a miracle in its own. We would have to come back with a warrant to take it but at least we knew it was there. I tossed her the keys as we headed out, I had no desire to drive right now. Parker hopped into the driver seat and started the car, then sat there.

"Why'd he leave you?" she asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" I asked back, confused.

"Lieutenant Colonel Casey Jones." The mentioning of his name hurt, but I didn't get mad.

"He told me he didn't love me, honestly I don't care." I replied, gritting my teeth.

"I gathered that, you and Dr. Isles, that just a fling or what?" she pushed on.

"You like asking questions." I told her.

"I'm a detective, I was just curious." It was almost an apology.

"No, Maura is not a fling. Maura could never be just a fling." I told her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as we got back to the station I made it clear I wanted a warrant for the auto-shop, which Frost got on immediately. Korsak hadn't gotten any farther with the note found at the crime scene; but honestly I didn't care at the moment. I took Maura by the hand and drug her down stairs; in her officer I shut and locked the doors, closed all the blinds and stood at the couch. Maura looked utterly confused with my strange actions. I sat down on her couch and patted next to me for her to sit down with me. If I could tell her I loved her I could ask her one of the simplest questions. So why couldn't I get the words out? I tried but the words just kept catching on my tongue. When Maura took my hand and ran her perfect fingers over the scar that had haunted me I was finally able to get the words out.

"Maura… I'm not just a 'fling' for you am I?"

"No Jane of course not, how could you think that?" she asked, running her free hand through my hair.

"Parker asked me if you were just a fling for me. I don't know." I replied.

"Am I?" Maura asked, her hand resting on my cheek.

"Hell no Maura." I replied, kissing her gently.

She kissed me back and just like before we were together on her couch at work; but this time I was on the bottom. I pushed myself up so Maura could pull on my blazer; she tossed it across the room and pushed me back down. Grinning I went to take off her blouse, Maura didn't protest as I worked it off her shoulders and tossed it aside. I kissed her neck, moved down to her collar bone, smiling at the moan that escaped Maura's lips. When I stopped she protested but then proceeded to start kissing my neck, _Ma will kill me if she sees a hickey. _I ran my hands down her waist, coming to rest on her ass. Maura giggled into my shoulder then worked my shirt over my head.

"Hey Maura, babe your straddling my gun."

Maura unclipped my holster from my belt and set it down on the table, then took my badge and tossed it on the floor. Out of all of my years on the force this was defiantly one of the most risky things I could have ever done. I'd never done anything like this on a couch more uncomfortable, but hey who cared. Unhooking Maura's bra I pulled her down and kissed her long and hard, her hands resting again on my shoulders. Even here in the morgue, our bodies together felt amazing, and right. I let Maura's hands roam as our tongues met, again sending sparks down my spine. How did she do this to me? Her full weight on me, her warm breath against my neck, we just laid there for a moment; thinking about what we had just done.

"Jane' you're vibrating…" Maura muttered pushing up from me.

"I'm what?" I was distracted by her body, my first time actually seeing her without her bra. Then I realized she was talking about my phone. "Oh, right."

Maura climbed off of me and started to search for her bra, which had magically ended up on the floor in the corner of the room. Korsak had called me to tell me they had gotten the warrant and were headed to the auto-shop and had asked if I wanted to come. I turned down the invitation, wanting to watch Maura search for her cloths. Maura was in her bra and was making her way around to get my blazer and shirt. She sat down next to me handing me my cloths and buttoning back up her blouse. Once both of us were fully dressed we sat there in silence for a bit, before I stood up and smiled at her. She would never be just a fling; Maura got up holding my gun in its holster and my badge. She clipped my badge back in its place but took her time getting my holster back in place. I smiled knowing it was being done on purpose; I kissed her forehead and pushed the gun back down myself.

"So Dr. Isles, did we cross a line here?"

"I do believe we did, Detective Rizzoli." She replied laughing. "So, um… will I be seeing you again tonight?"

"Oh yes indeed, I mean if I don't arrest you for indecent exposure." I joked putting my arms around her.

"You're in homicide, officer." She laughed.

"Dr. Isles I think I am truly falling in love with you." I said.

"Thank god, I thought it was just me." She smiled, hugging me and kissing my neck. "I love you Jane."

"Love you too Dr. Isles." I said, "C'mon I want to see if you can decode that letter."

When we got upstairs Maura went straight to analyzing the letter, the writing was smeared and almost completely illegible. I knew Maura would be able to get something off of it; after all she was Dr. Isles. I sat there and watched her, for a moment I couldn't believe she hadn't been taken by somebody already, but then I thought about my incredible luck to have her. She shook her head and continued to stare at the paper. Then she went over to the dry erase board and wrote four words that caused my heart to skip a beat: Watch your back Rizzoli. Maura had figured out what was on the paper, and I wished she hadn't. Now we had something else to worry about, one of us Rizzoli's was being targeted. Maura had her hand on my sleeve, gripping it tightly obviously worried about the new development.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Korsak took cover behind the police car as bullets rained over his head. He shouted orders to Frost and Parker. They had gone to collect evidence and when they had entered someone, not Derek, had opened fire on them. No more back up was available and no one could get a hold of Jane or Maura. Frost returned fire over the hood of the car and dodged back down when more bullets flew. Parker was out of sight and Korsak began to worry when he called out and she didn't reply. Finally after fifteen minutes the gunman fell to the ground dead, a bullet through the chest killing him. Korsak and Frost advanced towards him; Frost kicked away the gun and checked the man's vitals. He shook his head when he found no pulse; Korsak checked around the alleyway and shouted to Frost when his eyes fell on a bloody hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ten miles away the two killers were at work again, this time risking their hid killing in the daylight. The large man continued with his signature stabbing the dead man repeatedly; obviously over-kill for the very dead man at his feet. The smaller man continued to set up what would now be their new signature, once the big man was done with his job he helped the small man tether their latest victim to a poll. They heaved him up almost ten feet of the ground; smiling as the blood dripped to the street below.

"This is fun, bro." the larger man laughed, blood thirsty.

"Just don't get to carried away, we got someone else to deal with." The smaller man told his partner.

The larger man just nodded, licking the blood from his gutting knife. The smaller man pushed him to get him to move and stop taking in his latest kill. This was getting so close to where they had wanted it in the beginning, it was too late to stop now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura continued talking on the phone for another thirty minutes before hanging up and coming over to me. I wasn't sure what was going on but the pit in my stomach told me it was something terrible. Standing up and getting close to Maura trying to get her to tell me what was wrong.

"What is it Maur? What happened?" I asked.

Maura's mouth opened and closed like she was a fish out of water, I placed my hands on her shoulders. Forcing her to look at me and then forcing her to speak.

"Maura what happened?"

"Jane, Detective Parker has…" she stopped, and I tightened my grip on her shoulders. "Parker has been stabbed Jane, she's in the ER now but it doesn't look good… she might not make it."

Maura caught my elbow before I collapsed to the floor. This was my fault, I sent her there with Korsak and Frost. It was me who was too busy to not go and help them. Maura kneeled down next to me and hugged me as I tried not to break down completely. I had to keep my composure to catch this guy; even though I hated Parker she was a cop, and cops stuck together. Maura looked into my eyes and knew instantly I was taking this personally, she offered a kiss instead of her words of support.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long for the update, I needed inspiration and two new episodes of the good show itself helped me out. Hope you enjoy and that this will tie you over for a bit. I'll update as soon as I can. **

Chapter 6

With Parker unconscious, but alive, in the hospital we had little to no hope of getting the guy who stabbed her. It was unlike the other murders, first she was with multiple other people, second it was in broad daylight. Then there was the fact that she was female and not male; and she hadn't been shot in the head, just repeatedly stabbed in the torso. Nothing added up with Parker's attack; but then we got the call, another murder. This one was different from the others; but in the sense it was the same with only two differences. The man was hung from a poll, the rope crossing his chest and holding him up by the shoulders, and Maura put the time of death 24 hours before, making it around the same time Parker had been attacked. That being said, it was fully possible there were more than two killers; something we didn't want to deal with.

Maura went straight to work ordering her crime scene team to cut the ropes five to eight inches above the knots. I went to do my gumshoe thing, as Maura so nicely put it; Korsak and Frost stood close as we asked around to see if anyone had seen anything the day before. Our victim was local animal control worker, who just seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The murders had no rhyme or reason to them; they only seemed to be a game for our killers. Maura called me over after searching the victim down on the stretcher; she pointed at a spot on his head, just under his chin. To me the marks looked like two circular burn marks; which meant one thing, a taser.

"One thing for sure is it isn't Hoyt, he's dead." I said mostly to reassure myself.

"And the motive is completely different." Maura said, "Other people use tasers, perhaps they couldn't control him. There do seem to be defense wounds on his arms."

"Why would he fight back? I mean if someone held a gun to your head and a knife to your back you would do whatever they told you to, right?" I asked.

"You wouldn't." Maura stated.

"Janie would open a can of kickass on the guy if he did that." Korsak joked.

"Where the hell is that lingo from? The 1960s?" I laughed.

"The 70s smartass." Korsak came back.

I watched over Maura's shoulder as she continued to examine the crime scene without the body. For the first time no crowd had formed to watch as we did our job, the only ones around outside of the police force were the reporters. I saw Cavanaugh talking to one, trying to get them to leave and stop asking questions we could no answer. Frost and Korsak continued talking about god knows what as I stood there, looking around, searching for something. It was at this moment in time I wished Parker was back, I needed someone that would make me think, and challenge my opinion. Maybe Parker was awake; I could always go and speak with her, check up on her. Being snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Maura calling for me, I looked up completely lost at what was going on. That was until Maura held up what looked to be a piece of a jacket.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What the hell were you thinking?" the small man, murderer, shouted at a third man.

"I wasn't DJ, I just wanted her to bleed." The third man, replied.

"How stupid are you? Attacking an out of town cop!" the big man growled.

"Relax Mark, they ain't gonna find me." The man replied, giving both DJ and Mark their names.

"The fuck they won't, Rizzoli is on the case, if you screwed up the whole thing is over." The man, Mark, shouted turning red.

"I can take care of the detective if you want." The third man shrugged.

"Then do it you sonofabitch." DJ snarled getting in the third man's face.

The three of them had worked together for the past weeks, DJ and Mark killing and the third man just watching from behind the scenes, until now. DJ walked out of the room with Mark following closely at his heels. The last man stayed where he was at, sitting and staring on at the wall, thinking about how to get his prey. She was his true challenge; the good doctor wouldn't cause a problem as long as the two weren't together. But if she and the doctor where together he could use it to his advantage… No he wanted one to suffer at the pain of the other; he would get Detective Jane Rizzoli, alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sat next to the bed of Detective Parker, waiting her to wake up from the anesthesia. She was in terrible shape; along with the still black eye she had an excessive amount of stab wounds to the abdomen. There was no doubt in my mind that the same men who where murdering men in Boston had done the same to Parker, they just hadn't killed her. Still it struck me as odd that these murderers would change their type; from strong men to a cop. It didn't sit well with me. Maura had explained that at the time of Parkers stabbing the latest victim had been killed; which, to me, pointed to a third suspect. If I was right, which I hoped I wasn't, we were after three unsubs. As I rested my head in my hands I was unaware of Parker stirring in the bed next to where I was thinking.

"Rizzoli?"

I jumped at the suddenness of Parkers speech, I was glad she was awake but could tell she was in pain; nothing would be helping to ease the pain. One thing she and I would probably have in common after this case was nightmares.

"Damnit Parker scared me half to death." I laughed, trying to help her out some.

"Good, after that punch the other week I've wanted to get you back." She shot back, smiling but not laughing. "How many times did he get me?"

"I don't know, the doctors said it's a miracle you're alive." I told her.

"I feel as if I've been ripped to shreds by a shark." She said.

"Maybe not a shark, but a savage beast yeah…" I said, lightly patting her shoulder. "Do you have any idea who did this to you?"

"He came out of nowhere, put the knife against me and just started to stab me, he was a medium build if that helps." She told me. "Sorry Jane."

"Just get better; I'll nail this guy for you. Just promise not to come back on my turf." I smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever come back to Boston after this." Parker sighed. "Hell I'm going to retire."

I laughed one last time before saying my goodbyes and heading out to get back to the precinct. Getting there I went immediately down to the morgue to see Maura, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her, or see if she had anything for the case. Walking up to her I was greeted with a warm smile, as well as with a scalpel she still held. I smiled back and looked down at our most recent victim, thirty-eight year old Devon McCray, ex-army sergeant. He had this one thing in common with our first two victims. Once again we weren't getting much off of him, and by the look on Maura's face, she didn't like it.

"I found ethylene glycol in a few of the wounds." Maura told me.

"Yeah? Why do I get the feeling Derek Jonson has something to do with these murders?" I said, not meaning for it to be a question.

"Because he might just be, I found some hairs caught in the noose." Maura smiled, giving me the good news.

"Can we get DNA off of it?" I asked.

"The hair was off of some ones arm, we can get the DNA from the root." Maura replied.

"You can do that?" I asked, seriously excited.

"Hopefully if the root wasn't too badly damaged." Maura replied.

"Your amazing, you know that?" I laughed, pulling her face close over the autopsy table and kissing her. "You probably just cracked this case right open!"

Before Maura could say another word I was out the door and back upstairs to tell Korsak and Frost about our luck. I was met by even more good news when I was told they had found a connection between the first two victims and our most recent victim; that wasn't just that they all served. It was something that we all wanted and waited for; we just hated that Parker wasn't around to share the moment. For once I was actually disappointed that we had found something without our recent partner. Seven victims with barely anything in common, it was one hell of a thing to go on.

"Janie victims one, two and seven, they knew each other." Korsak grinned.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"We got a tip, they were fishing buddies." Korsak told me.

"Damn, that's great. Maura thinks she can get DNA from some hair she found." I told them.

"We could actually nail this guy." Frost laughed. "Hey Jane, I've got a serious question for you."

"Yeah Frost what is it?" I asked, wondering why he was taking us off the subject of the case.

"Do you think Dr. Isles has been acting weird lately?" Frost asked, getting an elbow in the stomach from Korsak.

"She seems normal to me." I replied, wondering if he actually knew.

I glanced at Korsak, who kind of gave me a nod and pulled Frost through the door. It was almost worth laughing at, the look on Frost's face, not knowing why he had been dragged out. Shaking my head I turned to my computer, wanting to dig farther into the lives of the seven victims, but not knowing where to start. The Devon, Gregory and Joshua where from three different states, had served in three different units when overseas but had somehow managed to fish together. Then the other four victims, what was the connection on all of them? I searched their records for anything that seemed off, anything that overlapped between all of them. When I finally found the connection I wanted to shoot myself in the foot. It was so obvious, Devon, Gregory and Joshua may have been fishing buddies but every single one of the victims was a fisherman in their spare time.

"Yo Korsak, Frost I've got the connection!" I shouted, but they weren't around to hear me. "Where the hell did they go?"

I shook my head and headed back downstairs, which was all I ever seemed to do. Only twenty maybe thirty minutes had passed since I had last been down. I guess I should jump at every chance I got to see Maura, but somehow I just wasn't feeling it as of right now. Back down in the morgue I waved for Maura to come into her office; she set her scalpel down and came right in. I sat down on the couch and shifted a little when Maura sat directly next to me and placed her hand on my knee.

"I found our common link." Realizing that wasn't completely clear I added, "between our victims."

"Really? What did it turn out to be?" Maura asked.

"Korsak informed me that Devon, Gregory and Joshua fished together, so I started looking for things between all seven victims. It turns out every single one of them at some point in the last year, mostly deep sea fishing." I told her.

"Off the coast of Massachusetts?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"They all went to Florida." I smiled; for once I knew something she didn't. "Only a month or two apart."

"I've got good news for you too." Maura informed me.

"Oh really… Your cooking me dinner tonight?" I laughed.

"No, I was thinking take-out." She replied.

"That's bullshit." I said knowing she was kidding. "So what is this good news?"

"There was a DNA match on the hairs I found." She told me.

"Whose DNA was it?" I asked, getting excited.

"Mr. Derek Jonson." She replied.

I practically jumped on her when she said it was Derek's DNA, I hugged her tightly, thankful that she had most likely cracked this case. Maura tapped my shoulder and coughed a little, telling me she could not breathe. I released my tight hug on her and kissed her, hardly able to contain my excitement that this case may be over soon. That's when I realized the problem when I pulled away, even if we did get Derek, he would never give up his partners. We had to find them too; which would not be an easy task. At this point I almost didn't care, but this wasn't the time to make nice with Maura.

"Come on lets go inform Korsak and Frost." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

Once in the elevator I backed Maura against the wall and kissed her. She complied and kissed back; knowing we'd be back upstairs in only a minute. I kept my hands on her hips wanting the closeness again; her arms rested on my shoulders, only taller than me because of the heels she had on. The moment ended way too soon as the elevator jerked to a stop back up on homicides floor. I back away my hands falling back to my sides; Maura's hand lingering on my arm a little too long, but I didn't shake it off. Stepping out right into the path of Korsak and Frost who had appeared again within the past fifteen minutes; Frost's jaw dropped a little seeing Maura's hand where it should not have been, but quickly recovered when Maura moved her hand away. Korsak couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face.

"Ignoring the fraternizing that goes on behind closed elevator doors, we've got some news." I tried to play it off as a joke.

"Does this news have to do with work?" Korsak asked, coughing to cover a laugh.

"It's two things that could close this case." I said, wanting to hit him.

"Lay it on us, what do ya got?" Frost asked.

"All of our victims went deep sea fishing in Florida within the past year." I said.

"Great, what else?" Korsak asked.

"I was able to get a match on the DNA hair sample I had, it matched that of Derek Jonson." Maura told him.

"Alright, let's go get the bastard and bring him in." Korsak jumped at the chance.

"Hold up, we can't. Aren't there two other suspects?" Frost asked.

"Exactly, we have to get the other two first. Sorry Korsak." I said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back at Maura's house we sat on separate ends of the couch, our feet meeting in the middle. We laughed as we sipped on some sort of expensive wine, she had been saving for a special occasion; which I guess was now. It was good to just sit and talk like we always had; of course we were usually at my place when we did. These where some of the few moments I could forget about the job, and just laugh with my friend. I put the glass of wine on the table and motioned for Maura to sit in my lap. When she finally got comfortable against me, we just sat there, her head resting on my shoulder, her breath warm against my neck.

"I'm kind of glad you chased Ian away." Maura muttered.

"Oh yeah? If he came through that door right now what would you do?" I asked.

"Ask him how the hell he got a key." Maura laughed into my neck.

I had to laugh with her, this was the first time she had said something remotely negative about Ian since that day he ran. It was good she felt that way, if not I wasn't sure how long we would last. I kissed her forehead and ran my hand down her back; this was what I wanted, what I had wanted for a long time. This was the first time I really thought about what I had, and what I could lose if something on this case or the next one went wrong; I shuddered at the thought.

"So, Dr. Isles would you be against some extracurricular activities?" I asked.

"I was never good in gym." She replied.

"That's not what I meant." I smiled.

Maura moved so she was completely on top of me, her hands pushing down on my shoulders. I smiled up at her, unable to move my arms as she removed my blazer.

"We going to do it on the couch?"

"You want to move?" she smirked.

I pushed her up and, with a slight protest in my back, picked her up like in all those romantic films when the man picked up his true love. Not quite struggling I dropped her gently onto the bed, standing to look at her for a moment before she pulled me down on top of her. I kissed her neck, moving down slowly to her shoulder but stopping when I reached the strap of her dress. Almost reading my mind Maura got up from the bed and kicked off her shoes; biting her lip as she slid off the straps and unzipped the back letting her dress fall to the floor. I sat up taking her full shape in again; perfect skin, perfect curves, someone that I didn't just want but that I needed. She moved to me, her knee between my legs, giving her height over me, she almost made me beg for her to kiss me. With the skilled hands of a detective I unclasped her bra and flung it across the room.

"You're perfect Maura." I was almost gawking at her.

Her only response was a grin before she removed my shirt and unbuttoned my pants. For the first time ever Maura took the initiative and was leading me in what we did; I kind of like it. Maura caressed my cheek smiling when my face turned red, something that hadn't happened in a long time. I let my hand wonder, running down to the small of her back; Maura took the moment to pull my pants the rest of the way of and allow me to roll her onto her back. She lay with her head resting on a pillow, for a second I couldn't figure out why I froze just sitting over her. I took my time and caressed her flat stomach before leaning over to kiss her jaw line. Slowly I moved south, stopping when I reached her breasts. Glancing up for a second, I saw a look in her eyes that I wanted, I slowly sucked on one of her nipples, grinning when she moaned.

"Jane…"

Maura had her hand under my chin and was pulling me back up to kiss her again; I kissed her longingly, not wanting the night to end. Then I noticed her sliding off her underwear; the realization hit that after this there was no going back. Maura had her arms around my neck, her tongue running to my ear lobe, a moan escaping my throat. After playing with me for a moment Maura playfully nipped the ear lobe, turning my moan into a groan. The heat between our bare skin was like fire; the desire to have all of her welled up inside all of me. When our lips met again and our tongues hit it took everything I had to hold back; but when Maura pulled away I didn't have to wait any longer.

"I want all of you Maura." I whispered into her ear.

"Then make love to me, _Jane._" Maura whispered back.

Letting my left hand travel down Maura's body I felt her tense, kissing her neck I hoped to calm her nerves. She took a sharp breath in as I slipped into her, but then let out a moan, slowly moving in and out Maura's nails dug into my back making me cry out on pain, but soon forgetting it.

"I love you so much Jane."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Across the street the third killer, the man who had torn Detective Parker to shreds watched as the two friends made love to one another. He laughed to himself, just thinking about what he would do to the detective when he got his hands on her. No matter how much blood he wanted to spill he couldn't; he had to torture the good doctor through the detective's pain. Turning away from the house, he grinned and thought about what he was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I woke up I noticed Maura had fallen asleep her head on my chest and her arms around me. For a second I couldn't understand why we where both naked, then I remembered last night. Maura had been my first intimate relationship since Casey; I knew it was what I had needed to really get over him. I ran my hand through Maura's hair, stopping when she stirred. She stretched and rubbed her eyes before looking at me and smiling. I smiled back protesting slightly when she sat up and took the heat with her. Reluctantly I sat up next to her, wincing slightly at a pain in my back.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning, what time is it?" Maura asked.

"Eight-thirty…" I replied glancing at the clock.

"Oh god we're late." Maura muttered, swinging slender legs off the bed.

"I'll call Korsak, tell him to get started without us." I said, staring at her bare back.

"I have to shower…" she was talking to herself now.

"Go, I'll make some coffee and then we'll leave." I told her.

Watching Maura walk out of the room to go shower I smiled at her naked body. For a moment I just sat in her bed before dragging myself out and getting dressed; wincing again at the pain in the back as I pulled a shirt over my head. _What the hell happened to my back?_ Ignoring the question for a bit I called Korsak as I made coffee. He took the hint immediately when I told him Maura and I would be in late. After hanging up I sipped on a cup of coffee and waited for Maura to get done in the shower, wanting so badly to not go to work and just get in the shower with her. But I had serial murderers on my plate and I had to be able to bring them in before they killed again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Parker lay in the hospital bed alone, waiting in pain for someone from the Boston PD homicide unit to come talk to her about the case. She felt completely left out, after a brief visit with Jane and Cavanaugh no one else had come. When a uniformed officer came to her door it caught her by surprise, she had never seen this man before. None the less she was happy to have someone visiting, other than the doctor to check her progress and the nurses to change her bandages. The officer walked in, hesitating at first but finally coming to stand next the bed.

"How are you healing up?" The officer asked.

"Could be going better, but no complaint." Parker replied. "Do I know you?"

"No, probably not, I'm Officer Kopp, I heard what happened and just thought I'd swing by." He replied. "It's not often an out of town cop gets hurt."

"What kind of cop are you?" Parker asked, feeling uneasy for no reason.

"Narcotics, lot of drugs on the streets here in Boston." He replied.

"You think it's bad here go to New York, I was a beat cop before this, as most happen to be. Streets in New York are nasty." Parker said.

"If I had it my way I'd be down in Florida, fishing off a pier." Officer Kopp said.

The two talked about working on the police force, Officer Kopp being extremely friendly and interested in Parker. Parker ignored the fact she felt like she had heard something about this officer only a few days ago. For some reason she couldn't remember certain things from only a couple of days before. Either way she was glad to have the company.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Korsak gave me a knowing look when I walked into the office, my back causing me to step lightly. Frost was doing some digging on our seven dead guys, a common charter boat that they went fishing on, common tackle and bait stores they went to, whatever he could find. I sat down across from Frost, immediately a sharp pain shot up through my back. _Mother of God what did I do to my back._ I had no idea why I hurt so much, but Korsak noticed the look of pain on my face and came over to me.

"You alright Janie?" he asked.

"Yeah Korsak, just peachy." I said sarcastically. "I did something to my back."

"Let me see, since you obviously have no idea what you did." He laughed.

"Hell no, I'm not taking my shirt off." I punched his shoulder but knew it was either going to be him or Maura checking it. "Alright go on."

I pulled my shirt up in the back, breathing in sharply when cold hands pressed down on my back. Then I heard Korsak laughing almost hysterically; I turned on him and gave him a look. _How funny is it that I'm in pain? _

"Did someone put a rake to your back?" he laughed, finally getting Frosts attention.

"What's so funny?" Frost asked.

"Wait what the hell?" I asked, confused.

"Your back is covered in claw marks." Korsak smiled, knowing exactly what had happened as my face turned red.

"Oh god…" my head fell to my hands as I remembered last night.

Frost still had no idea what was going on; which I was thankful for. I pushed myself up from the seat told both of them I'd be right back and that they needed to continue searching. For once I didn't take the elevator, I ran down the stairs to the morgue. Maura was at her desk going through paperwork like she always did when things where slow. She looked up and smiled but didn't come to meet me; it wasn't until I shut the door behind me that she stopped working on the papers. For a long time I stood across the desk but didn't say anything, Maura didn't move or say anything either. It wasn't that I didn't have anything to say, it was that I couldn't think of how to say it. Finally I just felt like humoring her would be fine.

"I think I'm going to have to scrape under your fingernails."

"Why?" Maura asked, setting her pen down.

"I think you may have DNA under them." I replied.

"Are you feeling okay Jane?" she asked, obviously not understanding.

I turned around and lifted my shirt up showing her the claw marks on my back. Maura got up and came over to me and ran her hands over the larger of the marks. I pulled my shirt down and turned back to her, smirking slightly at her shock.

"I just got laughed at by Korsak." I said tilting my head.

"Did I do that?" Maura asked.

"No I just took a rake to my back, yes Maura you did that." I said unable to stop smiling.

"Do you want me to apologize?" she asked, taking my hand.

"Just don't kill me when I tell you Korsak, Frost and I are going to go talk to a suspect." I offered.

Her eyes narrowed but she agreed, I kissed her and returned back upstairs to Korsak and Frost. Giving me a heads up that they had found one guy who had, at some point in time, sold our victims fishing tackle and bait. A solid lead at a bait shop not too far from the precinct; we headed out right away, arriving at the bait shop in twenty minutes. From the outside it didn't look busy. Our suspects name was Johnny Burton, a man with no priors and worked only selling tackle and bait in the family store. We walked up to the front counter and I flashed my badge, the man looked interested but waited for us to speak first.

"We're Boston PD homicide detectives; we'd like to talk with a Johnny Burton." I said.

"I'm Johnny," the man we just spoke to said. "What can I help you with?"

"Are you aware of the seven men who were killed?" I asked.

"Of course, it's a shame too. Good customers." He said.

"So you were acquainted with them Mr. Burton?" Korsak asked.

"Please call me Catfish, everyone does." Johnny, catfish, replied. "Yeah, only three of them ever came in here together, the rest where loners, all deep sea fisherman though."

"Is that all you really know about them?" Frost asked.

"Listen I don't socialize with these guys, they come in here for tackle I sell them what they need, maybe talking about some of the fish we've brought in years past but that's it. I stick to freshwater; I don't want to be impaled by a Marlin y'know?" Catfish told him.

We walked out the front door, all thinking he couldn't be our guy. I felt, however, he possibly could be, even though he was small and seemed sane. Later, I told myself, I would come back alone and speak with him. Back at the precinct we had exhausted our leads for now so I took the chance to go down and see my ma. The café was almost completely deserted except for ma, Stanley and Tommy. Stanley ignored the fact my ma left her post to come over and talk to me, I just loved to piss him off. I sat down with ma and Tommy; noticing Tommy had bags under his eyes, he probably hadn't slept in a few days.

"Hi ma, Tommy been staying out of trouble?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"He helped me clean up your apartment last night." My ma said happily.

"It didn't need cleaning." I moaned, glaring at Tommy's smirk.

"Your room sure did Janie." Tommy teased.

The thought of my little brother going through my room scared me. I didn't want to know what he found, if he had found anything. I knew he would hold anything he had against me if it meant me looking like an idiot in front of my ma.

"You've kicked me out of the guest house at Dr. Isles and put me in your messy apartment, I think the least you could do was let me clean it." My ma told me.

"I didn't kick you out. Maura has a one guest policy." I said, only partly telling the truth.

"So you're in the guest house?" ma was starting to interrogate me.

"No, not exactly." I replied.

She backed off slightly, but Tommy, being Tommy pushed forward. I wanted to slap him so hard but I restrained myself.

"What are you sleeping with her?" Tommy asked grinning.

"Tommy Rizzoli, how dare you talk to your sister like that!" my ma nearly sprung out of her chair, even though she knew full well I loved Maura.

"Sorry ma, I just thought, y'know." Tommy held up his hands.

"Apologize to your sister." Ma ordered him.

"Sorry Janie." Tommy said to me.

The scene was almost laughable, but at the moment I only accepted his apology. Stanley started yelling at ma to get back to work as cops started to come in. I sat there in silence with Tommy for over half an hour, waiting for a chance to go back and talk to Johnny. After awhile I got tired of waiting and stood up to go.

"I'm going to go Tommy, if you see Maura before I do, tell her I'll see her tonight." I told him.

"So you are sleeping with her." He laughed, and then asked, "Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to take up fishing." I replied before leaving.

I parked outside of the bait shop like before and went in, not seeing Johnny behind the counter I called out but no one responded. I leaned over the counter to look for him, than wondered around to see if he was anywhere else in the store. I was looking at some hooks when something caught my eye; a knife, identical in shape and size to the stab wounds on the victims. Picking it up and examining it in its plastic I realized that the knife could have very well come from here. I heard steps behind me and I turned to greet, who I thought, was Johnny when an oar collide with my head and knock me unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura walked into the café hoping to find Jane but instead found herself face to face with Tommy. He greeted her with a smile and a wave; Maura went over to where he sat, not fully wanting to talk with him.

"Hey doc, how's it going?" Tommy asked in his usual upbeat way.

"Fine, just fine." Maura replied. "Have you seen Jane?"

"Yeah you just missed her, she left to do something; said she would see you tonight." Tommy told her. "Hey doc is there something going on between you and my sister?"

"Did Jane say there was something between us?" Maura asked.

"No." Tommy said shortly.

"Then there is nothing going on between Jane and me." Maura said smiling.

Tommy shoulders slumped slightly, as Maura stood to leave. She went up to see if Korsak or Frost knew anything about where Jane went. They were both sitting at their desks going over the case files trying to find something they had missed. Sadly it seemed on this case all they did was sit on their ass and do nothing. Next to Hoyt this might have been the hardest case of Jane and Korsak's career. Seeing Jane's desk empty made a pit in Maura's stomach but she knew she couldn't assume anything. When Maura asked if either of them had seen Jane they both shook their heads, saying she probably just went for a walk. Something just wasn't sitting well with Maura.

Back in her office Maura sat, slightly worried that Jane had gone and done something stupid. For twenty minutes Maura sat and refrained from calling Jane, but soon her worry got the best of her. She picked up her phone and dialed Jane's number; it went straight to the automated answering machine. Maura swore under her breath as she listened for the tone.

"Jane, its Maura call me when you get this."

Hanging up Maura sat and waited for a long time. Knowing full well Jane had only been gone barely over an hour and she was already panicking. Jane had a habit of disappearing at random times and Maura knew it. She just had to calm down; Jane was fine just out somewhere.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

DJ and Mark smiled at their partner who had been successful at getting the Rizzoli girl. For once the third man hadn't fucked up; it made him smile knowing he had done something right. How stupid was the detective to have walked into the shop alone after already being there before with her partners. It had almost been too easy to get her, with her guard down all he had, had to do was hit her over her head and she'd be down for awhile.

"Proud of you Catfish." DJ said with a laugh.

"I did just as you said boss, I got her." Catfish said eagerly. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"Get a web camera set up and send a link to the doctor." DJ told him. "Let's make sure they both suffer."

"Are we going to kill again soon?" Mark asked when Catfish left the room.

"Yeah, let's get the blood running in the precinct first." DJ replied. "Get back there and just hang around. We don't want them catching onto you Mark."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura ran up stairs as quickly as she could manage in her heels, she had just received and email from an unknown person. She was angry and scared; knowing that she had been right to be worried about Jane's disappearance. Pushing the glass door open she ignored Korsak and Frost, realizing that they would follow her anyway because of her strange behavior. Korsak grabbed her shoulder to try and calm her down for a minute.

"Dr. Isles what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" Maura almost shouted. "I'll show you what's wrong."

She logged into her email account and pulled up the message she had received no more than ten minutes ago. Clicking the link in the email, she made it show on the flat screen in front of the three. What Korsak and Frost saw shocked them, and made them angry; on the screen was Jane, bound to a chair, blood dripping down her face and off her chin. Maura pointed a finger at the screen.

"That's what's wrong, Korsak."

"How the hell did this happen?" Korsak asked Frost.

"Like I know?" Frost shot back. "I didn't know she had left."

From the looks of the feed it was all live; Maura studied Jane on the screen trying to get the extent of her wounds. Because Jane was unconscious Maura was unable to tell if the blood from her head was a serious wound our not. Frost was working to see if he could track the signal but soon realized, to their dismay, that whoever had Jane was covering his tracks. Maura almost broke down in tears when she realized Jane was waking up; she did not want to see what would happen when Jane gained back total consciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A cloud of red blocked the vision in my right eye as I slowly started to come too. My head hurt, as did my wrists and ankles which I came to realize where bound to a chair. I couldn't recall what had happened or where I was; how I had gotten here. Finally able to look up I saw I was in a large room; the only thing in it was me, a table almost fifteen feet away and a door off to my left. I tried to keep calm as I came to understand that I had been brought here by someone. _Johnny Burton…_ I forgot I had went to talk to him a second time, alone. Hating myself for the stupid act of going alone, I could just imagine what Maura was feeling. How many times could I fuck up on this one case?

The door opened causing panic to well up inside of my chest as I watched a man slowly make his way over to me. I recognized him to be Johnny Burton, he for sure was our second killer, and I mentally kicked myself again for acting stupidly. He crouched down in front of me, grinning wildly, with the knife I guessed to be the murder weapon in his hand. For the longest time he stayed there studying me; then he ran his hand up my thigh. I squirmed under his touch, almost nauseated by the very thought of what he might do to me.

"Don't touch me you sonofabitch." I growled, trying to get away from his touch.

"Play nice Jane, you're on camera." He pointed to a web cam behind him.

"What sending feed back to your buddies you sick bastard?" I asked sourly.

"Sending it to your lover." He laughed.

For a second I thought he was joking, but as he continued to laugh and grin, I realized he knew. Somehow he knew about me and Maura.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play it off, but he wouldn't go for it.

"Don't play stupid detective, I watched you two make love. I heard her cry your name." his voice sickened me.

I wanted to kick him, wanted to kill him. How the hell had he seen us? What kind of game did he want to play? A feeling in my gut told me I would never make it out of here alive; the man I had seen as perfectly sane only… what? Three, four hours ago, was totally insane. Johnny stood and walked around the chair to stand at my back; he leaned down and I felt his warm breath against my neck.

"If I'm not mistaken I'll find claw marks on your back from her… wont I detective?"

"Go to hell." I growled, looking directly forward. "They will find you Johnny; you won't get away with this."

"Won't I?" he laughed. "I'm not a stupid man Jane; I have friends, partners, who are helping me out on this little game. Whether or not I get away alive doesn't matter as long as you and Maura Isles suffer."

From over my shoulder his arm reached down, knife in hand, and placed the blade against my abdomen. I tried to keep a strong composure but as I felt him put pressure on the blade I let out a cry of pain and sorrow. He was going to kill me, after he tortured me anyway possible. Oh god… what if Maura was watching this right now? Then I felt the pressure leave the knife and wet lips fall on my neck. I jerked away instinctively; causing the chair and me to go crashing to the floor. Growling at me, Johnny grabbed the back of the chair and hoisted it up roughly; the legs slamming back to the floor.

"You listen and you listen good Rizzoli, your friends will never find you, you will never escape from here alive. I suggest you don't fight. I will hurt you, I will make you bleed. I will cause you and your homicide partners so much pain physically and emotionally. I will destroy everything you ever had. And when I get my orders to finish you, I will."

He drug the knife over my shoulder and drew blood, I cried out but wasn't able to say anything back to him and he stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him. I let the tears freely flow down my face as I realized what I had gotten myself into. The fear was like nothing I had ever felt before, not even when I had been Hoyt's prisoner. Looking at the web cam, hoping Maura wasn't watching but that Frost was tracking the signal, I spoke, unable to control my despair.

"Please, tell me you can hear me… you have to find him before it's too late…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the door opened again, hours after Johnny had left in a fit of rage, I didn't bother to look up because I knew it was him. When I finally did muster up the energy to look at him I noticed he had a tray. My wrists where bleeding from rubbing against the tight rope from my attempts to get free. With the realization that I was getting food, my heart sank; he was planning to keep me for a while. He kneeled down in front of me again, holding up a glass filled with, what I assumed to be water. At first I didn't understand what he was doing until he placed a straw in it and moved it closer to my face.

"Drink, you'll get dehydrated if you don't." he said, eyes downcast.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" I asked, not immediately taking a sip.

"As long as it takes." He replied, "Does your back still sting?"

"Does it really matter?" I asked, finishing the water.

"We don't want you to get an infection." He said.

Of the tray he picked up a bottle of alcohol, the kind you put on wounds, and some cotton balls. He tugged at my shirt sleeve revealing the large slash mark he had made hours ago; he gave me no warning when he applied the alcohol. I cried out at the intense pain that radiated through my arm. It took him only twenty minutes to dress the wounds that he had made, for a moment I thought he was going to turn off the web cam, as he went over to it. I was wrong he was addressing anyone who was watching; my guess was Maura, Korsak and Frost. But how did he know if they were actually watching?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Korsak, Frost and Maura stopped dead in their tracks when the man who had taken Jane walked right up to the camera and spoke straight to them. In the past hours the detectives and the doctor had worked to find a way to get to Jane but none had come up. The only way they would find her is if Jane gave them clues or if Johnny slipped up. Angela had taken it hard that Jane had once again gotten herself in danger but kept herself as composed as she could, knowing that Korsak and Frost would do all they could to find her. Paying close attention to what Johnny was saying to them; Maura's eyes always wondering to the corner of the screen where Jane sat tied to the chair.

"I'm sure by now the detectives are working hard to find their missing partner, you make my blood boil just by doing so." He laughed harshly. "I assure you Jane is in good hands, and will be for awhile, I'm confident you won't find her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Unable to hold my tongue any longer, I pulled against my chair and shouted as soon as he said, "_I'm confident you won't find her."_

"Maura if you're seeing this then listen to me!" I was cut off by an angry howl.

"Shut up!" Johnny shouted standing up and turning towards me.

"You know who this man is he can't fly under the radar for long." I kept going, knowing I was going to get hurt for it.

"That's enough!" Johnny shouted at me as he started to advance. "On more word out of you and I will hurt you!"

"Go ahead Johnny, I _dare_ you." I snarled.

Johnny was on top of me in seconds, the back of his hand connecting with my cheek. The blow was enough for blood to spill into my mouth. He wasn't done yet; his large hand wrapped around my throat as he started to choke me. I was completely at his disposal, with my hands tied behind my back I couldn't even attempt to get free of his grip. He leaned in, his face red and almost foaming at the mouth as he continued to tighten his grip.

"Don't push me Rizzoli," he spit into my ear. "I'm going to let go now, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

The second the pressure came off my neck I started coughing, gasping for air. I knew I couldn't push him, I realized he might just be psychotic and if that were true and he had a break I would become his punching bag and there would be no stopping him. Johnny kicked the tray away from me, sending the small amount of food that was on it flying across the room. To my relief and despair he left the room, leaving me alone with no food and no more water. I knew that the food I would be getting would be sparse so I wouldn't have enough energy to fight him if I got the chance. Feeling the bruise s start to form on my neck and face I glanced up at the camera, hoping Maura was watching at this point.

"I'm okay, I can take this." I said, feeling stupid talking only to the camera, but I continued. "I don't know where I'm at, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Johnny threw a chair across the room after leaving his captive for the second time. Around her he just could not control his rage; he knew he could not kill her until DJ gave him the order. Johnny desperately wanted to go back to the store and work, but couldn't because the Boston PD knew he was the one who had taken one of their prized officers. Once his breathing leveled out some he went into a room adjacent to where he was keeping Jane. He grabbed a hoodie and a fishing rod to go fishing of the harbor. For now he needed to leave her alone; mostly because he wanted to rip he limb from limb.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura couldn't fight the tears that threatened to spill as she watched Johnny hit Jane and then choke her. Jane had deliberately challenged him and he had gone right for it. Maura looked away as she realized Jane had no way of fighting her capture. Then the man let go, kicked the tray away from his feet and left Jane alone again. Then Jane spoke, Maura felt directly to her; _"I'm okay, I can take this…I don't know where I'm at, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."_ Maura could do nothing to help find Jane, she was forced to sit around and watch the live feed. Korsak had tried to get her to go home only to be told no. Maura couldn't sleep; she had no idea how Jane managed to fall in and out of consciousness in that chair.

"Hey doc…" Maura looked over to see Tommy standing in the door of brick.

"Hi Tommy." Maura greeted him, wiping the tears from her face. "How's Angela doing?"

"She's holding up, she hasn't seen the video." Tommy said glancing up but looking away when he saw his sister. "What's this sicko doing to Janie?"

Maura didn't answer Tommy, see just stared at her hands. Tommy took notice and bit his lip, in situations like this he would kick down doors and beat the living shit out of whoever wasn't helping him. But he wasn't a criminal anymore; he couldn't just go around and threaten people. Taking the hint from Maura's silence he left her alone, nodding to Korsak and Frost on his way out. Both Korsak and Frost had been out on foot since receiving the video feed to track down leads by asking around.

So far no new leads had surfaced; Johnny had no known relatives, both his parents had died a couple of years ago in a boat accident. To make matters worse their other suspect, Derek Jonson, had disappeared off the map, none of his friends had seen or heard from him in almost two days. They where back to square one, this time with Jane Rizzoli's life on the line.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

DJ held the man's arms behind his back as Mark punched him repeatedly in the stomach. The second the man's knees buckled under him, DJ let him fall and pulled a gun from the waistband of his jeans. He fired the gun into the man's head, the second the body lay limp on the ground Mark rolled him over and pulled out his knife. Smiling slightly as he drove the blade into the dead man's chest, he finished his work blood splattered on his face.

"What do you want to do with this one boss?" Mark asked, wiping the knife off on his shirt.

"Just leave it where he is, I don't want to waste my time trying to hang another one." DJ replied, turning to leave.

"Do you think Dr. Isles well stay on this case?" Mark asked.

"She'll need something to get her mind off of Detective Rizzoli's suffering; we'll sit back and wait after this. Make sure all the doctor can do is watch Catfish beat Jane to a bloody pulp." DJ replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After an hour of dozing and trying to stay alert Johnny came back and allowed me five minutes out of my restraints to go to the bathroom. I didn't antagonize him as he led me back to the chair, where I knew I would be for some time to come. The second he bent down to pick up the rope I took my chance to hit him. My hands were cuffed together with my own handcuffs for the force of my blow only knocked him down onto one knee. It only took him a second to recover before he came at me; his face full of rage.

"You ungrateful bitch," he shouted.

I stepped back to avoid him fist when he took his first swipe at me; unless I could get behind him I was screwed. His second shot at me I held my hands up and he connected with the chain between the two cuffs; I wasn't sure who that hurt more. Getting a few feet back from him I ran forward hoping to tackle him to the ground. I connected with his overly muscular stomach but he didn't go down; instead I felt his hand tangle in my hair, ripping my head back. The look in his eyes and on his face was pure rage, and I immediately knew what I had coming.

His fist flew forward into my stomach, knocking the air right from my lungs and my knees to buckle under me. Before I collapsed to the floor I received a devastating blow to my face; this one with his hand in a tight ball. I landed on my side and spit out blood that had started to flow in my mouth. As I got up on my knees trying to stand up and fight if I could at all, I got a strong kick to the right side of my rib cage, causing my vision to go black for a fraction of a second. Then Johnny grabbed the back of my shirt and hoisted me up, only to throw me against the wall with a large crack. I feel to my knees again, unable to even lift my head up, what had I been thinking, attacking him like that?

"Please stop I'm begging you." I pleaded.

Johnny didn't say a word; he just grabbed my shoulder and pulled me over to the chair dropping me in front of it. In one last fit of rage his kick me in the stomach repeatedly until I was gasping for air.

"What the hell did I say to you?" he growled, "You made the wrong move and you paid the price."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Frost was glad that Dr. Isles had agreed to go with Korsak to the most recent crime scene. Jane had just been beaten severely after trying to fight her way out. Frost himself had, had trouble watching his partner take those hard hits; even though he knew she would put on a strong face. How would she recover after this ordeal? Frost wouldn't blame her if they got to her and she decided to resign from the Police Department. He angrily slammed his fists against his desk, feeling as if he had failed Jane by not being able to track the feed.

"Where are you Jane?" he spoke to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Detective Korsak there seems to be a tread mark from a shoe next to the body." Maura spoke up to Korsak.

"That doesn't look planted, maybe we got lucky?" Korsak said leaning over Maura to look at the tread.

"Perhaps, they didn't hang the body this time." Maura said, pushing back the victim's torn jacket.

"Maybe it was too much to do; Johnny probably wasn't with them this time." Korsak told her.

"But have they ever worked together at once?" Maura asked, standing up. "It looks as though two of them committed the murders and one of them was a standby. I don't think Johnny had anything to do with the murders."

"What make you say that?" Korsak asked.

"You saw how he reacted to Jane; I believe Johnny could in fact be psychotic." Maura explained.

Korsak didn't like the idea of Jane being back in the hands of another lunatic. After Hoyt had scarred Korsak had no idea how Jane came back, but was glad she had. Maura finished examining the body and waved the crime scene crew over to transport the body back to the morgue. She shook her head at the dead body, not understanding how someone had so much anger in them. Having not much more she could to at the crime scene Maura followed the ME van back to the morgue. She knew she couldn't go upstairs to see if anything had changed just yet, she had to remain focused and get a preliminary report done on the eighth victim.

Pushing thoughts about Jane into the back of her mind she prepared the body for the autopsy. Maura made the Y-incision after taking notes and images of the external wounds, and peeled back the skin then took the saw she used to remove the ribs. She noted that once again it had been the gunshot to the head that had killed him and not the seventy stab wounds. Almost every organ in the man's body had been punctured more than four times, the stomach had been reduced to nothing but cut up mush. After an hour of poking and prodding Maura closed the man up and went upstairs to report her findings to Korsak and Frost. Upon reaching the detectives floor Maura realized something was wrong, both Korsak and Frost where sitting and staring at the screen mouths hanging open. When Maura saw Jane laying on the floor in front of the chair she had been bound to she realized something bad had happened.

"Dr. Isles." Frost said slightly jumping when he realized she was standing there.

Korsak, not wanting Maura to see the image anymore, put his arm around her shoulder and led her over to Jane's desk. For a moment Maura sat her teeth grinding as she held back tears. What had Jane done to deserve that? She was lying beaten and bloody on the floor, how the hell was she going to survive?

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Korsak said. "If you need to go home, go, you don't need to be here."

"Yes I do, Vince." Maura said, calling Korsak by his first name for the first time. "I'm okay, really. It's just hard to look at."

"What brought you back up here?" he asked.

"I thought I would give you the report myself, instead of having you come down and get it." Maura replied.

"You got it done fairly fast." Korsak noticed.

"It wasn't very different from the others, I couldn't find anything off." Maura explained, glancing at Frost in the other room. "I took a swab of a substance I found in one of the wounds but its most likely ethylene glycol like the others."

"Is that a guess?" Korsak asked.

"Not really, more common sense than anything." Maura replied, "What did he do to her Vince?"

Korsak bit his lip wanting to protect the doctor from the horrors of what Jane was going through. He knew Maura had been through so many things with Jane but wasn't sure if she could handle the pain of knowing. Remaining quiet for a minute he realized he had to tell her, she'd figure it out sooner or later anyway.

"He beat her pretty bad, while we were at the crime scene Jane took a chance and attacked him but he got the upper hand." Korsak said, immediately regretting it. "Janie is doing everything she can to stay alive, but she keeps pushing the wrong buttons."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stayed down on the cold, wet floor for a long time, unable to move my battered body. My cheek was swelling bad making it hard to see out of one eye, the cut on my stomach from earlier had become worse after being kick so many times. Then there were my ribs which I was sure had cracked if not broken, I hadn't made a mistake attacking Johnny, some good had come out of my pain. One thing however I hoped Maura had not seen Johnny beating me; I knew she would be unable to handle such a sight. I tried to roll onto my back, but the second I moved I cried out in pain. It was intolerable, all the damage done to my body had me crippled, I couldn't risk another move against Johnny anytime soon. I started to think of what I should do next, there was no way I could even begin to help Frost and Korsak figure out where I was at. Before I could give any real thought to my plan fatigue set over me and I fell asleep, not knowing how I had done so.

When I woke up again Johnny and another man were standing over top of me. How long had I been out? The second man was talking to Johnny about something I couldn't make out. Seconds later both men hand their arms around my shoulders lifting me up into the chair; I cried out at a sharp pain in my chest. My arms were than violently pulled behind me and someone tied my hands to the back of the chair. I had no idea what they had in store for me.

"How are you feeling Jane?" the second man, I realized to be Derek Jonson, asked.

"Like shit no thanks to your friend here." I growled.

"He was only following orders." Derek said, "You've been out of almost a day now. How do you think your friends are coming along with the search?"

"I'm sure their hours away from finding me." I replied hoping I was right.

"Do you think we've tortured Dr. Isles enough yet?" Derek asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" I shot back.

"Because your answer determines what happens next." Johnny smirked.

"Of course I think she's been tortured enough!" I shouted, angry now. "What the hell am I supposed to think?"

Derek laughed and Johnny laughed with him, all I wanted to do what shoot and kill them both. How could they possibly be having so much fun when we knew who they were and could catch them at any minute? It just didn't make any sense to me. Derek moved so he was behind me and leaned down, his chin resting on my shoulder. Johnny stepped back and away to give the camera a clear view of whatever was about to happen.

"You do think she's have enough? Unfortunately for you we don't think that, you see Jane we've got all the time in the world to do whatever we want to you. Your friends won't find you until it's too late." Derek chuckled when I tensed. "How do you think Dr. Isles will feel when we slice you open?"

I was terrified by the thought of a madman cutting me up, who wouldn't be? The fear was all too evident in my body language; all I could do was listen to Derek and Johnny laugh. Then I felt Derek's hands on the collar of my shirt, I wanted to fight back but couldn't as he ripped the shirt straight down the front then allowed Johnny to cut the rest of it completely off. I was left exposed to the two monsters to stare and smiled. Derek nodded to Johnny, signaling for him do something that I had no idea what it was. Johnny came around and kneeled in front of me, taking a pair of latex gloves out of his pocket. Derek handed, what looked like a hook and some thread to Johnny who took it along with some antiseptic.

"Unfortunately it's not very sterile here but we need to stitch up that wound on your stomach before it kills you." Johnny explained, "We don't have any morphine so this is going to hurt… a lot."

The last words left his mouth we a chuckle, and without warning he stuck the hook into my skin and began to stitch up the gash on my stomach. I cried out, the pain like nothing I have felt before. How would I survive in here for another few hours? If they didn't kill me I was sure to die of the pain. As Johnny passed the hook through my skin again I was so overwhelmed by the pain that I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's taken some time but I finally finished this chapter. I'll hopefully be able to get the next couple of chapters done soon. Once again enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Coming out of a daze after Johnny had painfully stitched the gash on my stomach up, I realized that some time had passed. However I didn't know how long it had been since that painful experience. I knew I needed to start thinking of a way to get out, antagonizing them didn't work and trying to fight sure as hell didn't work. There had to be something I could do to get the upper hand over them. I glanced up at the camera wondering how long that the feed was actually kept up. Did Johnny have a constant feed to the department? One thing for sure was he had his own video feed, whether he stayed in an adjoining room or somewhere else. I had to play their game, their way; so what was it that they wanted?

The answer hit me hard, remembering back to before when Derek was with Johnny. _"Do you think we've tortured Dr. Isles enough yet?" _I knew what I had to do, they had taken me captive for their game, but they planned to make both Maura and I suffer. Why they had picked us for the sick game I could not say; but I knew how I could play them. I would have to turn myself against Maura; I would hurt her so much, but in the end spare her so much pain. At this point I had no choice; I had already been missing for what I could guess of two days, my time was running out.

"Oh God Maura I hope you can forgive me." I whispered under my breath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Frost nearly jumped out of his seat when the computer screen lit up and dinged at him. After a day of running the tread through the database he had finally come up with a match for the brand. His heart sank when he read that is was a boot tread, the boot brand that was standard issue for the police force. For all he and Korsak knew this tread had been planted, but something about where it was made it an idiotic thought. Dr. Isles even believed it had been left there by accident, but now it saying it was a cop? Frost just didn't want to believe the bad luck. Korsak walked up behind him, holding a cup of coffee and looking like he hadn't slept.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I finally found a match to the tread mark." Frost replied rubbing his eyes.

"That's good news." Korsak said.

"Not when it's standard issue for the police force." Frost replied, looking up at the older man.

"You've got to be kidding me." Korsak nearly shouted. "You mean we have to investigate our own men?"

"Looks like it…" Frost replied. "How long do you think Jane will last?"

"We'll get her before we have to find out." Korsak replied coldly. "Did Dr. Isles go home?"

"Last time I saw her she was in her office… asleep." Frost replied.

Korsak shook his head; he wasn't sure how Dr. Isles continued functioning when she was sleeping in her office. Jane had gone missing two days ago, and since then the whole department had been working round the clock to find her. Johnny's bait shop was under constant surveillance and there was a bolo out on his car and an APB out on Johnny and Derek; so far without any leads. Before Korsak had a chance to get to the elevator Maura walked in, looking completely sleep deprived. She had coffee in one hand and was clenching and unclenching the other hand. Korsak explained the dilemma about the tread and they immediately decided to have Cavanaugh talk to the Police Chief to get shoe impressions so they could see if they had a match.

"Korsak, Dr. Isles looks like Johnny and Derek are back in the room with Jane."

"Shit, can't they let her recover?" Korsak growled.

"Maybe they won't hurt her." Frost said.

"Are you fucking blind? Those two are total nutcases!" Korsak nearly shouted.

"Please Jane, don't do anything stupid…" Maura pleaded to herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Look whose up," Derek laughed. "Sleep alright Janie?"

I didn't say a word; I just waited for the two men to circle like hungry wolves. Johnny sat back on his haunches next to me, his gutting knife in hand. Derek stood off to the other side, not as close as Johnny but still close enough to make my skin crawl. Johnny ran the blade down my leg repeatedly, but never once put any pressure on it.

"Derek has asked me to cause more pain than I have been." Johnny said quietly. "I know by now you've realized I've been going easy on you."

"Don't take it personally Jane, but we just aren't getting the response that we wanted." Derek smiled.

_Oh God what are they going to do to me now? _Suddenly I wasn't too sure about my plan, how could I possible play it out if Johnny was cutting into my flesh? There was no training for this; I've been sprayed with pepper spray, tased, stabbed, shot and even beaten, but nothing ever as intense as this. Then to add insult to injury Derek pulled a taser out of his back pocket, I saw the condensed line of what I would call lightning between the two pieces of metal. _I'm going to die here._ The thought had barely crossed my mind when a sharp pain swept up my body, radiating from my leg. I cried out, swearing and holding back tears, how could I even speak? I felt Johnny pushing down the blade again and knew I had to start speaking, it was now or never. If my plan didn't work… I'm sure I would be on a slab in the morgue within two days. Gritting my teeth I looked straight into camera.

"Why the hell are you letting them do this to me?" I shouted.

Johnny hesitated for a second at my sudden outburst. Derek shrugged and waved for Johnny to proceed.

"Screaming won't help you." He muttered.

Not wanting to let them play it off as a game I continued to shout.

"I hope to God that your pain is as bad as mine, Maura." It came out harsher than I had meant it to.

"Sounds like the pain is getting the better of her." Derek mused to Johnny.

"Yeah? Finally turning on the doctor?" Johnny asked. "Seems soon doesn't it?"

"Possibly." Derek replied.

Derek moved closer to me and placed the taser against my side, for a moment I didn't feel the shock but then electricity flowed through me. I cried out again, spit saliva rolling down the corners of my mouth. One more shock like that and I would black out again; I wasn't about to let that happen.

"I blame you Maura, you fucking let them do this to me?" I shouted, this time it came out as pure rage. "Where the hell are you when I need you most? Sitting around waiting for me to die?"

Derek laughed at my shouts at Maura; it struck me that this was what he had been looking for, me to turn against Maura and cause her so much more pain then they possibly could. I felt terrible for having said what I did but it caused Derek and Johnny to stop in their tracks from hurting me. However it was only momentary as I felt Johnny dig his knife into my back, I cried out again, feeling the warm blood run down my back. I grunted in pain, trying to divert my mind from the wound as Johnny came around and kneeled in front of me again, the knife in hand dripping with blood. He stayed there chuckling and pointing the tip of the knife at my face, I was hunched over as far as I could be with my restraints when I saw him licking my blood off the knife. I felt like I would throw up; this guy was extremely messed up.

"I'll be back in an hour with some food." Johnny smiled, "looks like you finally understand."

I didn't understand it at all but it was better to play along than to get beaten again. Johnny did seem more and more to suffer from psychotic breaks. As soon as he left the room Derek moved to Johnny's old spot and looked me in the eye. I felt uneasy with Derek's hand on my knee, but it seemed that he wasn't going to hurt me any farther, at least not yet.

"I'm proud of you Detective, turning against you friends and lover like that," he whispered. "I'm sorry about Johnny, he's just sick; you can't blame him for this."

"Why do you let him do this?" I asked.

"Mostly to keep him busy, I trust him enough not to kill you." Derek replied with a shrug, "If he harmed you to the brink of death I would have to get rid of him."

"Will you ever let me go?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No, but I promise the torture will end soon enough." Derek replied, standing up.

I glanced at him; why would a serial killer want to keep me? And what did he mean that the torture would end soon enough? It was a glimmer of hope to think that they might not kill me, only keep me prisoner. Then it dawned on me, with three killers, one of them psychotic, I would never leave here alive. I could image Maura, Frost and Korsak standing over my dead body; but they would never find my killers. How could I think that hurting Maura could save her from farther pain? Derek brought me from my thoughts when I felt his hand in my hair. I looked up at him; the look in his eyes was something I didn't want to even explain.

"I'll cut you a deal Jane; if you promise not to cause Johnny any trouble I'll untie your hands."

"I promise I won't do anything." I nearly cried.

Derek smiled and pulled a small pocket knife out of his pocket, I cringed at it, thinking of my wounds. He reached behind me and cut the ropes the bound my hands, immediately I had my hands in front of me rubbing my raw wrists. i watched as Derek left without another word, as soon as the door closed behind him the tears I had been fighting back finally fell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Johnny met Derek on the other side of the steel door, jumping when Derek put his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Fuck man, warn a guy." Johnny yelped.

"I let her out of her chains; go easy on her for a bit." Derek warned him.

"Of course sir," Johnny said. "Hey boss could I maybe go fishing? I'm really getting messed up stuck in here."

Derek shook his head, Johnny knew not to push the matter, Derek's word was the law. He couldn't understand what Derek's plan was, if they were not going to kill Jane then what were they going to do? Mark was no help during the day because of his job, and now that the whole police department was on high alert Mark had a hard time getting away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura was using all the strength not to break down, had Jane really just said what she had? Korsak and Frost kept their distance as Maura found her way to a chair and sat down. Maybe it was her fault, maybe Jane wouldn't have gone if Maura had just… had just what? How would they ever find Jane? They were still running shoe treads to try and find a match, but that could take days. Maura needed to think, needed to be alone, she stood up fully ready to go home for the first time in two days. Korsak had other ideas for her.

"Dr. Isles you don't believe what she said do you?" he asked.

"Honestly Vince I don't know what I think." Maura replied, "I know in situations like what Jane is in people say things they don't mean but-"

"Jane is trying to protect you Maura, trust me on this," Korsak promised. "She loves you doc, I know that."

"What is she planning to do?" Maura asked.

"Knowing Janie, something completely stupid, but right now that may be what saves her hid." Korsak replied, offering a friendly smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I watched Johnny carefully as he walked over to me with a tray; on it were medical supplies and food. He set the tray by my feet as he had done the first time when I had attacked him. I didn't say anything as he dressed the cuts on my leg and looked at the burn marks from the taser. Patiently I waited for him to hand me a plate with fresh fish on it, one thing I almost laughed when I saw, it wasn't sushi. I hated raw fish, truly who would want to eat that? Johnny waited as I ate, in hostage situations like this if your captor handed you food and water you took it.

"How does it taste?" Johnny asked.

"It's good Johnny," I said carefully. "Did you make it?"

"I caught it too, Derek told me not to go out but you won't tell." Johnny smiled.

"I won't I promise." I said, realizing something was wrong.

Johnny scratched the back of his neck before taking the plate. Something told me that Johnny wasn't actually psychotic. In the years I have been working in homicide I've dealt with so many different types of people, including those with mental illnesses. Perhaps Johnny was bipolar, because the man in front of me was not the psychotic freak who had cut my leg an hour ago, he was someone else. For a minute Johnny stood there and watched me, then he picked up the tray and backed away, now was my chance.

"Johnny, why do you follow Derek?"

"Why not?" he asked. "Derek is a good guy."

"Is he really John, look what he's doing to me, look what he's making you do." I said.

"He doesn't make me do it." Johnny told me.

"Johnny tell me you do this, tell me you cut open my stomach, my back and my leg." I pushed him farther.

"Promise me you'll keep this a secret if I tell you." Johnny said, getting extremely close.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." I said, glancing at the camera.

"It's not me who does this to you, it's him." Johnny said to me.

This is what I had been looking for, a kink in the armor. If I was right, which I prayed I was, Johnny was two different people and the one I was talking to might let me go. Or at least give enough information to lead Korsak and Frost right to the front door.

"Who, Johnny?" I asked. "If you tell me I can help you."

"It's him, the other guy," Johnny pressed his index finger against his temple, like I knew what he was telling me. "He takes over, I can't control him."

"Okay Johnny listen to me, where is he right now?" I asked, putting my hands on his shoulders, thank god for Maura's lectures on mental patients.

"I don't know, he let me out long enough to bring you food, he wants to kill you but he's not allowed." Johnny told me. "He wants to do things to you; I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

If I could keep the rational Johnny with me long enough I may just survive this. This man was sick and Derek was using it to his advantage, but keeping Johnny from killing me was a big mistake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura watched the scene unfold in front of her; Johnny did seem to be acting very strange. When Johnny had been around Jane before he had attacked her and hurt her, but not this time, this time he seemed much calmer.

"What do you think is going on doc?" Frost asked leaning forward in his seat.

"I can't be certain without Johnny's medical records but I think he may be suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder." Maura replied, watching Johnny's actions.

"This coming from the Queen of the Dead." Frost smiled at her.

"Normally I wouldn't offer ideas because I only work on the dead, but I've seen this before." Maura explain. "One thing though Johnny wouldn't exactly know that he has a second personality, unless he was being treated."

"Would he be on medication?" Korsak asked.

"Possibly," Maura glanced at Korsak. "You didn't check his medical records before?"

Frost and Korsak realized their mistake; if Johnny was on meds then he would have an address, whether or not it was an actual address was the problem. Korsak waved at Frost to look into their new found discovery as he called Cavanaugh to see if he could possibly get a warrant to get accesses to Johnny's medical records, if he actually had them. Maura glanced at the screen still unsure what to make of Jane's outburst earlier.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wasn't sure how to handle Johnny at this point in time. A second ago he was rational but now he was mumbling to himself. How likely was it that he was completely insane yet completely normal?

"Johnny?" I asked.

"Shut up!" he shouted slamming his fists into the table.

Suddenly I noticed a difference in Johnny's demeanor, something had triggered the switch and I was now standing with the homicidal Johnny. He walked up to me, his eyes filled with anger. I took a step back, tripping over my own feet; I was in deep shit now. Johnny didn't miss a beat, within seconds he was on top of me, pushing me flat on my back roughly.

"Johnny please don't." I begged trying to get the rational Johnny to take over.

"Stop calling me Johnny, I'm not Johnny." He growled.

I thought for a moment, could the different personalities have different names? _"please call me Catfish."_ It hit me like a freight train, when Korsak, Frost and I had first talked to Johnny he had asked us to call him Catfish, I hadn't talked to Johnny that day I had talked to the killer. How could I get Catfish to let Johnny back on the surface?

"Catfish right?" I asked, not fighting him.

"Got that right," he laughed. "You've got to understand how annoying it is to follow orders from an idiot like Derek."

"Then why do you?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Because I get to take my time with you." Catfish replied, his lips curling back into a smile.

Now I struggled to push him off of me, but his grip was to strong. He was grinning like mad now, as he pinned my hands above my head. _Oh god…_ His wet lips pressed against me neck; I was repulsed by the feeling. For a second though he was distracted, I took advantage of it, I somehow got my leg untangled from his and using all the strength I could muster a slammed my knee into his groin. Catfish (Johnny's second personality) cried out and rolled off me, I jumped up and grabbed his knife off of the tray still on the floor. Not wasting my time to glance and see if he was still down I ran to the door, barely able to pull it I managed to squeeze through the small gap into a long hallway.

Not wanting to waste time guessing I ran straight for the door at the end of the hall. Behind me I heard Catfish shouting at me, not yet able to chase me, still in pain from my unfortunate aim. I slammed into the door at the end of the hall and was instantly blinded by light, I had made it outside. As my eyes slowly adjusted I kept moving, realizing I was in the harbor, one of the warehouses long since abandoned. Catfish was catching up by now; I was unable to get my legs moving any faster than a limping jog. The only way I might survive was by pulling a Jason Bourne movie stunt and diving in the water, no way I would ever surface with the strong current.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by Catfish, I wrestled for a minute trying to get the upper hand but he wasn't about to let me get it easily. I whipped my arm back catching him in the nose with my elbow, giving me enough time to jump up, but he was right behind me. Holding the knife out in front of me defensively waiting for Catfish to move on me, instead he wiped the blood from his nose.

"I'll gut you like a fish Jane."

He took a step towards me; I knew if I didn't kill him he would kill me. Without farther thought I charged at him and drove the knife into his abdomen. He stumbled back, but was able to keep his footing as he grinned at me and tore the knife out. The wound it knife left was spilling over with blood, Catfish had only made his injury worse by ripping out the knife but he didn't seem to notice as he made the charge at me. I ducked out of the way but felt a pain in my shoulder, only realizing he had plunged the knife into my arm. Before he could take another step to finish of the job he fell to the ground, dying of blood loss. My wound was not life threatening but I had to get word to Korsak and Frost somehow before Derek came back. Catfish had no cell phone on him and my was missing, against a nagging in my brain I went back inside to the room I had been kept in. I walked up to the camera hoping feed was still running back to the station.

"Korsak if you see this I'm in the Boston harbor in an abandoned building, Johnny is dead, please hurry before Derek comes back…" I pleaded before collapsing to the ground and passing out from blood loss.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is really toned down than the others but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Things will pick up again in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading!**

Chapter 10

Korsak dropped to his knees next to me; it sent me back to when he rescued me from Hoyt a few years ago. I tried to speak but all that escaped my lips was a moan, Korsak shouted for the EMT's to hurry up. One thought kept crossing my mind as the scene above me unfolded; where was Maura? Frost and Korsak were by my side as the EMT's got me on a stretcher and rushed me out of the building, but Maura was nowhere in sight. Had what I said before really hurt her that bad? Korsak fought with a young EMT to ride with me to the hospital; of course he finally won, thank God.

"Vince where's Maura?" my voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

Korsak didn't reply, he only held my hand as the ambulance sped toward the hospital. His silence was answer enough though; Maura didn't want to see me. I suffered another twenty minutes to the hospital, only to be taken straight to surgery. Was surviving that incident really worth it if Maura wasn't here with me? I didn't have much time to think about it before the doctor put me under.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_ I stood in the kitchen of Maura's house, alone. From a room down the hall I heard sobs, which I guess to be Maura's. Slowly I walked down the hall and entered the room, like I had thought Maura was sitting on the bed crying. I went to her, sitting next to her and wrapping my arms around her._

"_Maura, babe, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't know how you expect me to handle this," she sobbed into my shoulder._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

_ Maura pulled on my shirt sleeve revealing a huge scar, one I had received from Johnny's second personality, Catfish. I cringed slightly at the sight, the tissue ragged and unsightly. Was Maura really upset about how I looked like under my clothing?_

"_Maura you can't be serious."_

"_You think that's it?" she cried. "Look at yourself Jane, that's all you are, scars."_

_ I looked in the mirror, she was right; all over my upper body were scars. The gunshot wound that left a nasty scar, the gash over my stomach, the large mark across my back and my shoulder, and then my leg two scars that would never go away. I glanced back over my shoulder to see the bed was empty, I walked through the house but it was deserted. _

"_Maura!" I cried out._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke with a start, covered in a cold sweat. Where was I? Thinking for a moment I realized I was in the hospital. I was covered in bandages, some slightly bloody others not. The swelling on my eye had gone down some and I was able to see more clearly. I was expecting my ma, Tommy or Frankie to be in the room, or at least Korsak and Frost but no one was there. For a moment I felt completely alone again, and then the one person I wanted to see walked in the door.

"Maura."

"Hi Jane," she said, devoid of emotion. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, extremely sorry for what I said." I replied, hoping to get a reaction.

"It's understandable that someone in that kind of situation would find someone to outwardly blame for their pain." Maura said sitting down.

"Maura that's not what I did, I was trying to protect you." I tried defending myself.

Maura didn't reply she only sat there staring at her hands. I tried rolling onto my side to get a better look at her, but the multiple tubes running from my body prohibited me from doing so. Maura was also keeping me from doing so; she stood and pushed me back down. As she started to pull her hands back I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Maura please, you know I only did it because I had to."

"Am I really supposed to believe you?" Maura asked.

"I've never once lied to you Maura, for God's sake I love you." I cried.

Already we were fighting and I had only been awake twenty minutes. Using what little strength I had I pulled Maura down for a kiss. I needed her now more than ever but for that to happen I had to earn her trust back. To my relief Maura didn't pull away but instead kissed me back. When we finally did part I offered her a smile, she offered on back but something behind in made me wonder.

"The doctors say you can go as long as you're released into someone's care." Maura told me.

"Please tell me you're not so mad at me that you won't sign me out?" I asked. "I don't think I can handle my mother right now."

"No, I'm still extremely angry at you but I will be the one signing you out, I am a doctor remember." Maura replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura helped me into the bed; I could barely move my arms after being forced to use crutches. I was out of the job for a month to three months, which hindered the investigation further. Maura had informed me on the way over that Johnny had bled out before help could arrive. What was hard to take was that not only had I killed a homicidal psycho but I had killed an innocent man trapped in the same body as that killer. As I stayed deep in thought Maura changed my bandages, cringing every so often at the more gruesome cuts. She stopped at the cut on my stomach and the crudely done stitching; I watched her as she ran her fingers over it, causing me to wince and yelp slightly in pain.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"It's just sore, it's okay." I told her. "What's going to happen with the case?"

"Korsak and Frost will be working hard to track down Derek and our third suspect. Parker has been sent home, I guess I should have mentioned that earlier." Maura explained.

"I'm betting she wasn't too happy about that." I smiled. "Does she know what the man who attacked her is dead?"

"She was informed; she actually wanted to thank you for everything you'd done, including punching her in the face." Maura laughed.

"You're kidding me, really?" I asked, laughing with Maura. "Listen Maura i really am sorry about what I said when they were holding me captive-"

Maura placed her finger on my lips cutting me off.

"Jane I understand alright, you did what you had to do." Maura assured me.

"Just know I only did it to protect you from further pain." I told her.

Maura and I sat in silence for a long time, neither of us having anything to say. I was eager to get back to work but I knew I wouldn't be back in the office for a while. Grunting as I reached for Maura's hand I pulled her closer to me, wanting her warmth for the first time in two days. Maura rested her head gently on my shoulder, I jumped slightly at the pain but it soon faded. Two days of torture, physical and mental, was actually worth it as long as Maura's arms were around me.

"I'm glad you're still alive, Jane." Maura muttered into my ear.

I smiled to myself at her confession, maybe Maura was just holding out on me to prove a point. Either way I was glad she was willing to let me stay in her home, saving me from the pain of staying with my ma. There was one thing keeping me from being completely happy though; Johnny. Technically I had killed Catfish but who's to say it wasn't actually Johnny acting in defense. If this was the case I had killed an innocent man, something I could never live with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That bitch!" Derek shouted, knocking over a table in a fit of rage. "How could this happen?"

Mark tried to calm Derek down but his attempts seemed hopeless; Jane had gotten free because Derek had untied her. Then came their second problem, Catfish was dead, they were one man short. Derek slammed his fist into a door before finally calming down enough to think rationally.

"What are we going to do Mark?"

"Maybe we should take a break, they have nothing on me, and if you stay hidden we could get away with this." Mark suggested.

"No, I want this over now, you figure a way that I can get close to them and finish my work." Derek growled.

Mark nodded and, like a whipped dog, walked out the door. Derek sat there thoughts racing in his head, Jane was still alive, and Catfish was dead. How could he make a mistake so big? Derek knew that he had to end this once and for all but the only way to do so was to get to Dr. Isles and kill her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I looked down at the body of Johnny Burton, the man I had murdered. He had a large hole in his stomach from the knife I had drove into him. In my head I hadn't allowed myself to think it was Johnny's second personality I had killed, but the Johnny that had been kind to me. A deep throaty laugh pulled me from my self-defeating thoughts. Stepping out of the shadows was Derek, with a wild grin on his face. I took a step back, reflexively reaching for my gun which wasn't there; instead I ended up with a scalpel in my hands._

"_Look what you did! I trusted you not to do anything stupid." Derek was almost laughing._

"_How the hell did you get past security?" I shouted at him._

"_I had some help," he replied, his grin getting bigger. "How could you do this to Johnny, he was an innocent man."_

"_No, I killed Catfish not Johnny." I defended myself._

"_Oh but my dear Jane, they were one in the same." Derek laughed, and took another step towards me._

_ I attempted to drive the scalpel into his neck but he caught my wrist and gripped it tightly, driving me to my knees. Still grasping my wrist he knelt down in front of me, forcing me to kiss him. As soon as he moved back I threw my free fist at his face only to have it blocked, he forced me back, much like Johnny had done before I had killed him. I flashed back to when Hoyt drove the scalpels into my hands years before. Derek was crazy just like him, it took only a second to realize he might just rape me; I screamed._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I shot up in bed only to be slammed back down by the intense pain that radiated through my body. Maura was up next to me in an instant, one of her hands on my back, lightly rubbing it and the other on my knee, squeezing it tightly. For minutes afterwards I was unable to speak over my labored breathing; Maura constantly trying to get me to calm down. Finally I was able to get my breathing under control, and the pain to subside for the time being.

"Jane, what happened? What's wrong?" Maura asked as soon as I had calmed down.

"It was just a dream, Maura, I'm alright." I assured her, she didn't look convinced.

"Just a dream? Jane you just scared the shit out of me." Maura said, "What happened?"

There was no use in lying to her; she would give me hell one way or another. So I jumped into explaining what had happened. Maura listened, not saying anything but nodding every now and then. When I was done she remained silent for a moment, she bit her lip and if she wasn't sure what to say.

"Maura come on, where's all your psycho mumbo jumbo?" I asked when she still said nothing.

"Jane, these nightmares will plague you until you get help." Maura finally said. "Maybe you should consider seeing a therapist."

"No Maura, I don't need to see a shrink." I whined.

"Jane."

"No, Maura."

"Jane."

"Fine you let me go to work with you tomorrow and I'll go to a shrink." I relented because I knew she wouldn't sleep until I agreed.

"Fine, but in the morgue only, Korsak and Frost don't need you distracting them." Maura gave me the terms of the agreement, I did not argue. "Now can we go back to bed? Maybe instead of dreaming about men, you'll dream about me?"

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Maura sounded, but she had a point. Of course the last time I dreamt about her she told me she couldn't handle it. I had a feeling I wouldn't be sleeping very well tonight, even with Maura curled up next to me, breathing into my neck. Taking a deep breath I sunk back into a comfortable position and allowed myself to fall asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the morgue the next day Maura stuck me on one of the lab techs swivel chairs and wouldn't let me out of her sight. It was one of the few times she was more of a mother than a friend and lover. I tried to stay in the room as she started to cut into Johnny's dead body, I'd seen plenty of autopsy's before but because I had caused this one I couldn't stand to watch. Using the swivel chair to maneuver I rolled myself into Maura's office. After an hour Maura walked in, out of her lab coat but still in her scrubs, I smiled slightly at her.

"No matter what you say it won't change the fact that I killed him." I told her.

"Jane for two days I watched everything that man did to you, I would be lying if I said he should still be alive, because he shouldn't be." Maura assured me, taking my hand.

"But that wasn't Johnny, Maura." I told her.

"Jane, listen, Johnny may have been a good man but Catfish was the dominate personality, if he could have he would have killed Johnny." Maura said.

"So I did the homicidal psycho a favor?" I asked.

"No Jane, you did Johnny a favor." Maura said.

"I can't do this…" I muttered.

"Jane-"

"Maura I don't know how much longer I can take this job," I admitted.

"Jane you love this job, you're just under stress because of what just happened. You shouldn't even be here but you wanted to be." Maura pointed out.

She hugged me gently, trying not to put pressure on my shoulders, failing miserably. Instead of groaning in pain, I laughed at Maura's awkwardness; she pulled away giving me an odd look. I pulled her back for a kiss, which she complied by kissing me back, something that had always lifted my spirits.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mark walked into the office that was taken up by the Homicide Detectives of the Boston PD. He was greeted by Korsak and Frost, two guys he spent his weekends watching baseball with, that was before he had started murdering men with Derek. Even Cavanaugh was friendly with Mark, a narcotics cop who just wanted to join homicide; too late now. Mark went over to Korsak and Frost to gather information on the current case.

"Hey Officer Kopp what brings you over to homicide?" Frost asked.

"Yeah Mark what the hell are you doing over here?" Korsak laughed.

"Just wanting to check things out," Mark replied. "How's the investigation going?"

"Dead end one again, but Jane's alright so things aren't all bad." Frost told him.

"That's good, when will she be back in action?" Mark continued.

"Three months at the longest, she was pretty beaten up." Korsak told him.

Mark nodded and lingered around for a bit so it didn't seem odd that he was just nit picking around. On one rare occasion Mark had actually met Jane, he at once realized she was one hell of a cop and could take most anything. If Mark was right than she would be following Dr. Isles to work every day until Cavanaugh allowed her back on the job. Mark knew exactly how Derek would get into the station unnoticed. At this point Mark understood that things were coming to the end and that was all he wanted. First though, he had to help Derek end the doctor and the detective's lives.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura pushed my hands out from under her scrubs; she had already warned me against all strenuous activity because of my healing wounds. However I did not see a harmless ten minutes of making out as strenuous activity. Finally I gave up and sat back in my chair, Maura grinned slightly at my defeat.

"That's not fair you know?" I said.

"I do, but I don't need sex." Maura came back.

"Of really? So in three months when I can actually move without tearing my stitches out you'll still deny sex?" I asked.

"No, but you groaning in pain is not what I want to hear, love." Maura laughed.

I laughed, which still stung most of the time but I ignored it. For nearly three days I was without Maura's smile, and to finally have it back was amazing. What was even better about it was we spent the whole day down in the morgue with no one bothering us. I guessed that no farther leads had come up and that Korsak and Frost had gone home for the night.

"Can we go home?" I asked. "We just wasted all day on an hour long autopsy and you denying me some action."

Maura laughed and kissed me cheek, helping me up and out to her car; heading back to her house for another night of restlessness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek waited for the doctor's car to move out of sight before he headed through the back entrance of the morgue. He was lucky Mark was working from the inside; otherwise this plan would take a long time to execute. Derek went over to Johnny's body and paused for a moment, looking him over; it was too bad that he had to have died for this to play out. He ran his hand down Johnny's arm stopping at his hand.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way brother…" Derek muttered, before he moved on to scope out the rest of the morgue.


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for taking so long on updating, I've been out of town and unable to find the time to sit down and type, I do think I will tie this story up shortly but don't despair I think I've already got a sequel in my head. I'll try to update ASAP for the next chapter of two. For now enjoy this fresh chapter, and I'll put a speed job on the next. Thanks all for staying with me!**

Chapter 11

I sat next to Maura on the couch with my mother, and two brothers sitting and standing across from us. My mother was here to read me the riot act for me idiotic move that had landed me in a life or death situation. Why Tommy and Frankie were here I had no idea to the reason, but I was guessing it wasn't good.

"So, uh, what's with the family meeting?" I asked, trying to start things up.

"Ma doesn't like the idea of you returning to the force." Frankie said immediately, glancing towards my ma.

"I'm not exactly returning for another three months." I pointed out.

"I don't like the idea of you returning at all," my mother finally revealed.

"Ma you can't expect me not to go back it's my job," I defended my choice. "I've been hurt before in the line of duty but never once has it stopped from going back.

Maura shot me a look as if to tell me to back off. I realized that my ma was just trying to help but what good did that do when she knew I wouldn't leave the job. Frankie was, it seemed like, my ma's favorite, and I'm guessing because he was a man, that mom was more comfortable with becoming a homicide detective. Knowing Maura would jab my in one of my wounds if I said anything to upset my mom, I went for staying silent until someone else said something, and it was a long wait.

"Listen ma, I promise you I will think about retiring just please leave it alone."

"Alright Jane," she sighed, rising to hug me. "As long as you actually think about it, I'm sure Dr. Isles would be kind enough to make sure you are."

I hugged her slightly, not truly wanting to; then took turns hugging my two brothers both of which had remained, for the most part, silent. The second the door shut behind them I fell back onto the couch with a grunt of frustration. Maura got up and went to the kitchen, I heard the refrigerator door open and glass bottles clink together. A grin crawled across my face when she walked over with two bottles of beer. I had finally broken her down to drinking beer and drinking it the correct way. She handed on to me and took her seat next to me, pressing the side of her body against mine.

"She cares about you Jane…" Maura said.

"I know Maura, but really? I'm not quitting my job." I shot back, ready to argue. "You care about me; you aren't asking me to quite."

"I know you won't listen to me." Maura smiled down at her hands.

"But you let my ma think that I listen to her?" I asked, taking a big gulp of beer.

"I do it to annoy you." She was laughing now.

I shoved her slightly, wishing we could just stay here talking all day but knowing that she would have to go to work in a few hours. We had both come to the agreement with Cavanaugh I would continue working on the case under the supervision of Maura downstairs in the morgue. I would not be doing any foot work, I was stuck to the office (which I hated) but as long as I was on the case it didn't matter. As a silent agreement we were not going to inform my mother about me working, I still had to tell Tommy and Frankie so they would keep ma away from Maura's house while we were working and away from the morgue. I wasn't so much worried about the morgue as I was about the house; ma didn't like seeing the dead bodies.

"Did Korsak or Frost call you about anything on the case?" I asked.

"That tread came back with eighteen possible matches," she told me. "One of them is your friend, Mark Kopp."

"I told you he was crooked," I said in triumph. "Are they going to question him?"

"Jane he's one of eighteen matches, that is honestly to big of a pool, they have to narrow it down first." Maura said, resting her hand on my thigh.

Officer Mark Kopp was the dirtiest cop I had ever met, the day he joined up with the narcotics department I had wanted to get him fired. I had seen him talking to Derek Jonson, what was it… two weeks ago? Three weeks ago? Derek had cut into my skin with his psycho friend Catfish, I was sure Officer Kopp was involved in some way. I was sure Korsak and Frost felt the same as I did, but Maura wasn't about to give me that. She sat the full bottle of beer down on a coaster on the table in front of us. A gut feeling told me something was off, maybe not with Maura and me but something was wrong.

"Is something wrong Maura?" I asked, fishing.

"Not with me," she replied. "Why? Are you hurting?"

"No, I mean the cuts sting like hell but that's nothing." I told her.

"Let me see," she moved away.

"Really, Maura?" I asked. "I'm perfectly fine."

She ignored me and pushed my shirt up to look at the gash on my stomach, around the stitches was red but to me it didn't look infected. Maura pressed down on it, I winced slightly but tried not to react, fearing she would make me stay home (well at her house, ma had taken over my home). I leaned forward when Maura put pressure on my shoulders to take a look at the cut on my back. Since I had no way of checking it myself I didn't know how bad it truly was, I only knew I would have maybe six new scars. I winced at the thought; did I really want Maura to have to deal with the pain of knowing when and how each wound was caused? Was whenever she ran her hands over them when we were alone in her bed going to be a reminder of those days I was tortured?

"None of the wounds seem to be infected, most of them are actually healing very nicely," she told me.

"Great," I said, pulling my shirt down. "Are you going to finish your beer, or shall I?"

"Take it; I don't understand how you can drink it all the time." Maura smiled.

"I think ma and Tommy are kicking me out of my apartment." I told her.

"I'll finally have my guest house back," she laughed.

"Maura I am not living with both my mother and Tommy, I'd rather go to yoga with you than do that…" I shot at her.

"You haven't left my house since we hooked up…?" she stopped to think if that was right.

"No I haven't left your house since we 'hooked up' you haven't asked me too." I stood up and went to the kitchen.

"If I asked you to leave, would you?" she asked.

"Why would you ask me to leave?" I asked back.

I heard her laugh from the couch, going back over to her I held up my hand to pull her up. She took it and stood, then straightened her dress; it was still a mystery to me how she worked in it, but I could care less. Maura kissed me, something that had now become more of a habit for us since I had nearly died two, three days ago. I knew that the kiss meant that we would need to leave for work within the hour, something I dreaded and looked forward too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we got to the morgue just after noon that day the lab techs were working on evidence from other cases, Maura went to work reading through the medical reports she herself had done and I sat looking over the case file Korsak and Frost had put together. Something of a miracle had come around when Frost had gotten his hands on Johnny's actual medical records; but for some reason Maura would not let me see them. It still bothered me that I had killed the man who had helped me; I understood it was exactly _him_ that had hurt me in the first place but his second, more evil, personality. Derek had manipulated Johnny into letting Catfish take over, something that truly sickened me. Wanting to test my luck, I glanced at Maura and realized she was reading Johnny's medical history.

"Anything in there that could be dire to the case?"

"Johnny was being treated for Dissociative Identity Disorder, they had him on antidepressants _and _antipsychotics," Maura started. "The antidepressants were selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors."

"And what does the serotonin reuptake thing do?" I asked, not at all understanding what she was saying.

"Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors or SSRI are supposed to reduce the action of serotonin and norepinephine which are the primary biochemical's that cause depression," she informed me. "The antipsychotics are the same most doctors would use on bipolar disorder."

"Was he taking them when he was torturing me?" I asked.

"He had his prescription filled about three weeks ago…" Maura was avoiding.

"Maura was he taking his meds when he was torturing me?" I asked again, with more force.

Maura didn't reply, only stood up and walked out of her office. I sat there not understanding if I had upset her or if she had just had one of her moments where she realized a case closer. Craning my neck to look out a window I saw her pull open one of the doors where we kept dead bodies on the slab in their own cubby hole. After a moment she pushed the slab back in and walked over to one of her lab techs and talked to her for a minute. I had no clue what half of the lab techs names where so when one talked to me I only nodded. When Maura didn't return back in five minutes I started to bit on my nails, I could see her right there but she never once glanced at me. Finally, after fifteen minutes, Maura walked back into her office glanced quickly at me and sat down in her desk chair. I realized that I had upset her, but instead of telling me outright she had an almost angry look on her face.

"I'm having them analyze a hair sample, it should tell us if he has in fact been taking his medication," she told me coldly. "It will take some time."

"Maura I'm sorry if I've upset you…" I said.

"I don't understand, Jane, how I get so upset over the smallest things with you," she said. "I'm still mad at you for everything."

"And you have every right to be mad, but I hate it when you hate me." I said then added, "It's only been a couple of days since I said those things, I shouldn't expect you to forgive me immediately, even though I only said those things to protect you."

"I should be able to handle that Jane." Maura tried to defend herself.

"If you had been in my position and me in yours, I'm sure as hell you would have done the same thing. I also know no matter how much I wanted to forgive you it would take time," I told her. "I get it Maura; I knew what I had in store."

No matter how much I wanted to believe Maura and I have and will still have a perfect relationship, I knew it could never happen. Our job was filled with stress and strain, not to mention the strain on our friendship after I had shot her biological father. I had to face the facts, nothing in life was perfect, and our relationship with the way we work together was going to be stretched so far we may never make it for more than a couple more months. It's hard to believe that I was worried about how we would make it through instead of worrying about whether or not we would ever catch Derek and his accomplice. I saw that Maura was fighting to not cry, but the second I stood to go comfort her she spoke he words broken up as she held back sobs.

"Please Jane, just give me some time alone to think," she didn't ask.

Not questioning her words I hesitated as I walked out the door, shutting it behind me. I paused for a moment, not sure where I could actually go, I thought I might as well go up and talk to Korsak. As I walked by the window of Maura's office I glanced in seeing the tears stream down her face but knowing I shouldn't go back I went to the elevator and went up to homicide. The second the elevator doors shut in front of me I slammed my fist into them, crying in frustration and then in pain when my stitches pulled against my skin. What the hell was wrong with me? When the doors opened I flexed my hand, and stepped out receiving a wave from Korsak, who came over to me alone and pulled me aside to speak in private.

"Are you even supposed to be up here?" he asked.

"No, but Maura asked to be alone…" I told him.

"Is she still upset?" he asked.

"Of course she is Vince, I blamed everything on her." I reminded him.

"I know you and Dr. Isles; nothing has ever kept you to apart for more than a week." Korsak tried to assure me.

"Women are so complicated…" I muttered, getting a laugh from Korsak.

"Janie you just picked the hardest to deal with," he picked on me. "High maintenance, fashionable, etc…"

"I'm sorry Vince did you just say fashionable?" I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I could have said snob, but why would I insult the women my ex-partner is sleeping with?" he shot at me.

"Keep it down, we haven't actually told anyone." I said, slapping him in the chest.

Korsak nodded; I was glad that my old partner was one I could always talk to and expect to feel better afterwards. He was also the only one who would go against orders to fill me in completely on a case I wasn't supposed to be working fully on. I followed him to his desk, glancing once or twice over at the door to Cavanaugh's office to make sure I didn't get chewed out.

"So, do you have any new developments?"

"Right now Frost is checking out the eighteen matches for the shoe tread, none of them look to promising." Korsak informed me.

"What about Officer Kopp?" I asked, hoping that Korsak had the same view I did.

"He's a good cop Janie, and right now he has a better alibi then the rest of them," he replied.

"Damnit, well no point in me staying and getting busted by Cavanaugh, keep me posted alright?" I asked him, he nodded. "I'm going to go see if Maura's alright, wish me luck."

"Don't screw this one up Janie, you two are too close for this to fail," he warned before I left.

Korsak may have always had a way to make me smile but he also had the ability to make me feel like shit. This last sentence had me feeling like shit, which I guess I deserved. When I finally got back down to the morgue I walked in to see Maura with red puffy eyes, staying away from the lab techs. I hadn't realized that the time I had been up with Korsak had been longer than twenty minutes, but it had. That made me feel worse, the way Maura look she had been crying up until very recently. I walked up to her, but didn't touch her and I didn't speak to her, I waited for her to make the first move.

"I must look terrible," was the first thing out of her mouth.

"No worse than I do," I said trying to get her to laugh.

"That's comforting," she said, a small smile creeping up on her.

I kneeled down, wincing slightly, to get nearly eye to eye with her. She looked into my eyes and I picked up on how upset she really was. I placed my hand on her cheek and ran it back to her neck as if I would kiss her, but I didn't.

"Are you okay, Maura?" I asked her.

"It was so much easier to deal with you when we weren't having sex," she replied.

"Um… I don't know how to reply to that…" I said. "You were never easy to deal with."

"Thanks Jane, no I mean it's was always hard when you got hurt, you're my friend… but now it's different, we've worked together for so long that now that we are more than just friends it's almost unbearable when your hurt," she explained. "I don't know how this is going to work if I'm always worrying about you."

"Maura we'll figure it out, don't give up on things before they start." I told her.

"I'm not, I could never do that Jane, I love you," she told me.

I came out of my crouch to kiss her softly, hoping it would make her feel better about things. After a minute I pulled away, and then hugged her; it was hard to believe she could break down so easily. The red around her eyes was finally starting to fade away, so I sat back on her desk and let her compose herself. In less the fifteen minutes of complete silence Maura looked like herself again, well except for some smeared makeup which she promptly fixed. She glanced up at me momentarily before rising and motioning me to follow her into the lab just off of the morgue. A lab tech, the girl from before whatever her name was, handed Maura a file gave a quick smile and went back to something more important. Maura opened it up, peered at it for a moment, then looked at me; a look that told me whatever was in the file wasn't good. She shut the file and walked over to an empty slab in the middle of the morgue, setting the file down and bracing herself against the side of the table.

"You're not going to like hearing this Jane."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I took a hair sample from Johnny to confirm he had been taking his medication for the past few months," she started.

"Yeah, and what's the story?" I asked.

"The tests confirmed that he had been taking his medication for the past few months," she finished and my heart sank.

"How as that possible, he was two different people in that room." I nearly cried.

"It's possible that the drugs stopped working, it's completely possible that the breaks were just too much to be treated by medication only," she told me.

"I killed a sick man Maura, a man who was half innocent!" I was freaking out now, yes I had killed him to save myself but did he really deserve to die?

"Jane the two personalities were fighting over dominance, I'm sure Catfish is the one you killed, the one who felt the pain." Maura tried to comfort me but I knew both felt the pain.

I turned away from her so she wouldn't see the growing anger on my face and the intense pain I was feeling. Behind me I heard her step around the table to come over to me but her steps stopped abruptly. For a moment I thought she had reconsidered and would leave me alone for a moment; but then I heard a muffled cry and a deep evil laugh. Before I could turn around whatever had silenced Maura had released its grasp around her mouth to let her speak.

"Jane please help."

I swung around gun drawn, to see Derek Jonson with one arm around Maura's waist holding her close to him and the other hand by her neck holding a scalpel. Derek seemed pleased at the fact I had no clear shot of him; Maura was the perfect height in her high-heeled shoes to block Derek completely from my line of fire. Even with the blocked shot I held my Glock level with his head, ready to fire at the first opening I was given.

"Hello Jane, it's good to finally have the two of you all to myself," he chuckled pressing the scalpel down on Maura's neck, causing some blood to trickle down the front of her dress.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't want to rush to tie everything up however I got to writing today and ended up finishing this chapter, there still is some more in store for Jane and Maura. I thank you all for your reviews and your favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.**

Chapter 12

Derek laughed again when Maura cried out in pain at the blade at her neck. For nearly five minutes the two of us were at a stand-still neither of us moving at the fear of the other taking advantage of the situation. I kept my eyes, for the most part, locked on Maura's every so often glancing at Derek behind her.

"What do you want Derek?" I asked, angrily.

"You two to suffer," he replied. "I've had so much fun these past few days, especially with you Jane."

I involuntarily shuttered at his words, this man was insane. Right now I needed to think about how I could distract Derek long enough to get Maura away from him. They were nearly six foot away, which was not a problem shot for me; I noticed that I could shoot Derek's hand, the one that held the scalpel. The only problem with this was if Maura moved, I would shoot her too, straight through the neck most likely killing her; the shot was not worth it. One thing struck me as odd however, the lab techs could see us clearly from where we were standing, so why hadn't they raised the alarm? I wasn't about to look over my shoulder to find out.

"How do you plan to get out of here Derek?" I asked. "The techs are right outside; they would alert the rest of the station if you even tried."

"I don't think I have to worry about them," he laughed. "You see, I learned a lot in the joint, I like science but I'm too stupid to do anything but fix cars, however to do know how to make a mix to knock people out for a good while."

"How the hell did you get in here?" I growled.

"My friend showed me the back entrance, broke in set up the rig and came back today," he replied. "Your brother Jane, really needs to keep his mouth shut, he told me all about you."

I tightened my grip on my Glock, hearing that my brother had opened his fucking mouth to a convict. Okay, yes I was a cop and was well known to the criminals I had put in the slammer, but half of them where murderers not people convicted of aggravated assault. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know what all Tommy had told Derek, especially if Tommy had told him about my experiences with Hoyt. Maura started to struggle against Derek's firm grip, which only caused him to tighten his arm around her waist and dig the scalpel deeper. I had to stay focused on what was in front of me, not what was only a story from him; but I did need to keep him talking.

"What all did Tommy tell you?" I asked.

"Plenty about you and the serial killer Hoyt," Derek replied automatically, like he knew it would piss me off. "I never did look at your hands when we had you to ourselves. Maybe when you drop the gun I can take a look."

Why had he waited until now to tell me to drop my gun?

"I'm not about to drop it Derek." I said firmly.

"You have no shot," he laughed. "I could cut her a little deeper, if that would get you to do so."

"Jane please…" Maura whimpered.

I held the gun steady, not willing to give in to his demands so quickly. Maura had tears starting to stream down her face, I hated seeing it but if I dropped the gun Derek had won. The moment I was going to speak Derek made his first move; he dug the scalpel into Maura's neck causing more blood to spill and Maura cry out in pain. I knew Maura didn't have as high of a pain threshold as I did, holding back my own tears I threw my gun down. Derek pulled back on the scalpel; moving it off of Maura's neck, and held it at his side instead.

"Happy now, Derek?" I asked, spitting at him. "What are you doing this for, are you going to torture us again?"

"No, I'm done with that, I'm going to kill the both of you in a moment, this is purely revenge," he snarled.

"Revenge for what?" Maura asked, finally realizing what I really needed her to do.

"Your lover, Dr. Isles killed my brother, for that she has to pay." Derek explained.

"Who's your brother?" Maura was pushing him; she hadn't yet gained full composure yet though.

"You know damn well who my brother is," Derek practically shouted into Maura's ear.

Was Derek talking about Johnny? When Korsak had checked Johnny out there had been no living relatives listed, for all we knew Johnny was on his own. I had believed that Johnny would be collateral damage for Derek and his partner, I thought I would be hurt more with his death then them; I had thought wrong. Now I knew why he was here, I now started to push for the name of Derek's accomplice.

"Why are you going to hurt Maura?" I asked, trying to be calm. "I killed your brother, not her, you want me right?"

"I'd like to take you both down really; it doesn't matter to me who held the knife who killed Johnny." Derek came back, shrugging slightly.

I needed to keep him talking for as long as possible, if I was as lucky as I hoped Korsak or Frost would come down here and save us. Maura looked terrified, the only other time she had been in a situation as bad as this was when Hoyt made his last attempt to kill me, which landed him with a knife in his heart. Something here told me I wasn't going to take down Derek the way I had Hoyt. Derek was only one man, it was hard to believe he wasn't here with his partner, but then again I had let my guard down, he had grabbed Maura.

"You know Jane, I really liked you I would have never let Johnny kill you…"

This was what I needed; Derek started to rant about what he had done and why he had done it. Behind him at the staircase I saw the muzzle of a gun come around the corner, it was Korsak somehow he had figured out something was wrong. I kept calm and tried not to look over at Korsak as he slowly made his way up to Derek. After a second the muzzle of Korsak's Glock was against the back of Derek's head; time seemed to stop for a second.

"Let the doctor go Derek," Korsak growled, angrily.

"Really old man, you're really going to ruin my fun?" Derek asked.

"Do as I say, Derek, I won't think twice about putting a bullet in your skull," Korsak was now ordering him.

I reached down for my gun, getting ready to fire a shot if the situation presented itself; the only thing I worried about was Maura getting caught in the cross fire. Derek had his back to Korsak and when he spoke he spoke directly at me, he didn't even seem to acknowledge the gun to the back of his head. Before I realized what was even happening Derek let go of Maura and swung the scalpel blade at Korsak trying to catch him in the throat. Maura quickly dodged down and out of the line of fire, I wanted to reach for her but I knew I had to fire at Derek; the chamber of the gun lit up as I fired four or five rounds into Derek's back, Korsak got of one round into Derek's chest, hitting him in the heart and killing him. The whole thing only took a second; I shoved my gun into its holster and dropped down on my knees next to Maura who had fallen to the floor. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close as Korsak went to check Derek's pulse. He glanced at me and shook his head, backing away from the dead man on the floor; by the time he came over to Maura and me dozens of cops had made their way down stairs with their guns drawn, unsure of the situation. Cavanaugh and Frost were in front of all of them, both looking concerned for all of our wellbeing.

Maura and I were helped to our feet and taken outside to an ambulance, I never once let go of her; mostly out of fear she wouldn't be able to stand. I noticed lab techs with blood on their foreheads I'm guessing from the fall they'd taken when Derek had drugged them. A young EMT check both Maura and I over, I had no outstanding injuries except a few stitches that had been torn out when I had spun around and upholstered my gun. Maura had a non-life threatening cut to her neck that they quickly patched up. I grasped at her hand tightly as we sat and waited for someone to come and talk with us; I could feel Maura shaking terribly.

"Maura I'm so sorry," I whispered into her ear.

She looked up at me and shook her head; I had no idea why.

"That wasn't your fault," she said, her voice only proving how shaken she was.

"I've killed two men over the span of three days…" I muttered, more to myself than to Maura.

"Jane you can't blame yourself for all of this, Johnny tried to kill you and so did Derek." Maura was still shaky in her speech but was trying to comfort me.

"Can I kick my brother's ass?" I asked, causing Maura to laugh.

"Now him you can blame," she smiled up at me and rested her head on my shoulder.

I pulled my hand from hers and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Things were almost over, we still had to get Derek's accomplice, who I was sure worked in the department. I had never once met the third party during the times I had been in Derek's torture room, I was sure he stayed back most of the time to hold up an alibi. One thing for sure was that I needed to call Parker to tell her it was over, that she could go back to worrying about New York crime instead of Boston crime; starting with those damned Yankees. When Cavanaugh started to make his way over to Maura and me, I made no attempt to remove my arm from Maura's waist; I only straightened to address him properly.

"You alright Rizzoli?" he asked, the concerned man he was (sarcasm there).

"I'm fine, just tore some stitches." I replied.

"What about you Dr. Isles?" he turned his attention to Maura.

"I've had better days," she replied. "I appreciate the concern."

Cavanaugh remained silent for a minute as he studied the two of us. I had a feeling I was going to get a scolding from him, but I knew he wouldn't sight me for fraternizing.

"I could have you fired, you know that, right Rizzoli?" he said.

"I do, sir, but I know you won't," I said. "I'm too much of an asset to the Boston PD."

"You're a good cop and a friend, as long as whatever it is you two are involved in doesn't get in the way of work I won't kick you out of here," Cavanaugh offered one of his rare smiles. "On another note Rizzoli I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of here for your three months."

"I'm not going to argue sir, I need the break," I admitted.

"Good," he turned to leave. "Damn good police work Rizzoli."

I smiled little to myself than stood up from the back of the ambulance. Maura rose with me, taking hold of my hand and smiled to herself. We made our way over to Korsak and Frost ignoring the looks we received from our colleagues. Korsak couldn't help the huge grin that broke across his face when we came up to him; I was laughing at the look on Frost's face. Even at a moment in time when all was wrong within the department everything was okay with us.

"What did Cavanaugh want?" Frost asked, shaking his head.

"Just telling me to stay home for three months," I reported.

"Are you going to?" Korsak asked.

"I am," I replied. "Just call me when you finally get the third guy. I want to be her when we interrogate him."

"You got it Janie, take care of yourself alright?" Korsak didn't really ask.

"That's asking a little much, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Maura put in.

"Do you need us here any longer?" I asked. "I really want to take a nap."

"Go Jane, we need anything we'll call you," Frost said waving it off.

As Maura and I walked away I could hear Frost ask Korsak what was up with Maura and I; Korsak, I swear he said exactly, the two are sleeping together you idiot, how did you make detective? I didn't laugh and neither did Maura if she had heard it, both of us, it seemed, were physically and mentally drained from the case and the recent turn of events had us both shutting down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I collapsed on Maura's bed the second we got back to her house; I had no energy left to even take off my shoes. Maura kicked off her heels and changed into less dressy attire; something that I think was silk. She lay down on her back next to me as I attempted to drag myself up so my legs weren't dangling off the edge of the bed. I drifted into unconsciousness fairly quickly; even though the events of today were still reeling in my head. Seven house of work and the last hour was done while captive, not a very productive day. Unless you count the serial murderer we had been hunting being dead of course. I woke up several times over the course of my nap from nightmares; nightmares of Maura being slaughtered while I stood unable to do anything. I wasn't sure how Maura was still sleeping soundly next to me; I had to been making some sort of noise, or moving around excessively, if that were true though then I wouldn't still be flat on my stomach.

After what seemed like three hours of constant napping and waking up freaked out I sat up in the bed and just watched Maura sleep. I still felt guilty for having used what I think was reverse psychology on her, to save her from the pain of watching me as I suffered. How was I ever going to be able to get over it, I loved the woman yet I just couldn't do anything right. Even with her hair a mess as it was she was breath taking to me; I felt so cliché thinking this way. I couldn't stand sitting there for much longer; carefully I slid of the bed and went to get a bottle of beer. Finally getting hold of a bottle opener I sat at the island counter alone, taking small sips and running my hands through my hair; my mind went back to the case. Derek and Johnny were supposedly brothers, one mentally insane the other mentally ill. Then the third suspect, the one with no face and no name; I knew it had to be Mark Kopp but we had no evidence to prove it. I rubbed my eyes, frustrated that the case had escalated like it had, Maura had been hurt emotionally and physically, I had been beaten up pretty bad and the case was taking its toll on Korsak and Frost being the only two fully able bodied detectives working. Deep in thought I didn't notice Maura come up behind me until she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"What's bothering you Jane?" she asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Everything Maura, this case, this thing between us… I'm just lost." I replied.

"Where do you want to start?" she asked, kissing my neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, not understanding.

"Talking helps resolve things," she clarified. "Would you rather talk about the case or talk about us?"

I bit my lip, everything about the case that I wanted to talk about she already knew all about. It just bothered me that we couldn't find the last suspect even though he was in our own department. The thing between us I didn't know what I had to say about it, it was new for me and I'm damn sure it was new for her as well. It was more of the forgiveness and trust, we had been through some rough patches but at that point we had only been close friends, not lovers or whatever you want to call it.

"I just don't know if this is ever going to work." I finally just let the words come, regretting them immediately.

Maura pulled away from me immediately, I thought she was upset, one I didn't want; but when she sat down in the barstool next to me my fear was slightly lifted.

"It's only been two weeks Jane," she said. "And I should be the one telling _you_ it isn't going to work, after what you said to me."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't, I want you Maura," I admitted. "I wouldn't have survived this long if I hadn't had you."

"Then what is it Jane?" she asked. "Is this because you still have feelings for Casey?"

The question had caught me off guard; how did Casey come into this? I could care less about that man at this point in time. Perhaps though it was a fair question, I had fallen hard for Casey last year.

"Hell no Maura, I'm just… it's just that…" I couldn't find the right words.

"Jane please tell me," Maura leaned closer, her hand on my shoulder caressing it slightly.

"If something happens how will we ever be able to work together again?" I asked, the memory of her resignation when I shot her father creeping up in my mind.

"We've always worked through our problems Jane," Maura smiled.

She leaned the rest of the way and caught my lips pulling me in for a long passionate kiss. I had one hand on the nape of her neck the other on the small of her back, as I stood to get leverage on her. For a brief moment I forgot about the case, about the pain that we had endured in the past weeks; that was until my cell rang. Not wanting to answer, but not wanting to miss it, I picked it up answering with my lips hovering above Maura's.

"Rizzoli."

It was Korsak, so as he spoke quickly through the receiver I continued to kiss Maura hardly paying any attention until I heard the name Mark Kopp. The force I stepped back with must have worried Maura because she jumped up and was at my side in an instant. I hung up after another few seconds; Maura's eyes meeting mine, questioning me on what it was about.

"Mark Kopp just turned himself in, he claims to have been the third party in our murder trio."


	13. Final Chapter

**This is the final chapter for Mixed Feelings; however I am working on typing a sequel to end this cliff hanger. I promise you won't be waiting long and hopefully you'll love they next one as much as this one. I loved writing this for you and hope you loved reading it. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 13

"Don't you find it a bit odd that Mark just turned himself in?" Maura asked, as I led her out to the car.

"I've killed his two partners, I'm guessing he's done fighting," I smirked.

"It all seems a little off to me," she spoke just loud enough for me to hear.

Maybe it was strange that Mark had immediately turned himself in right after we had shot Derek; I couldn't have cared less. This just meant everything was finally over; I would finally be able to sleep again. Maura shook her head at my silence, I was sure she thought I was getting way ahead of myself. It was a problem that I had to get overly ambitious on a case and take it in the wrong direction, it happened to every detective once in awhile; but never once have I failed a case. Mark had to be our third guy, I had seen him with Derek only a week or two ago. The drive from Maura's to the precinct was agonizing, I felt like Maura was purposely going as slow as legally possible.

"Can't you drive faster?" I asked.

"I'm going the limit, Jane," she replied shortly.

I crossed my arms and gritted my teeth; I wasn't mad at Maura at all, I just needed to help put this case to a close. Maura pulled up to the curb at the front of the precinct (which we weren't supposed to do, I got my car towed a month ago for it). She didn't move from her seat, but I had no intention on waiting for her; it sounds callous, and I would hate myself later but I had to end this. I went inside ignoring the elevator and heading up the stairs, slamming right into Cavanaugh as I exited the stair case. Without a word he gave me a wondering look, and waved for me to follow him into one of the many interrogation rooms. Korsak sat in a metal chair, a case file in front of him; he didn't look up at me just invited me to sit down next to him. I wasn't sure what plan of action he had for this but I guessed it would be straight forward since Kopp had come to us not us to him.

Officer Mark Kopp sat across from Korsak and I still in his police blues, badge still proudly displayed on his breast; however his gun and holster were no longer on his belt. Mark was a large man, around 6'5'' and just barely what I would call muscular. Like a lot of cops (that I've noticed at least) he had short black hair, and his eyes were a piercing gray. I thought for sure if he had been the one putting the knife to my skin, my mother would be planning my funeral. It was defiantly time to update my will; but who the hell would want the shit in my apartment? I waited for Korsak to get the ball rolling; noticing Frost wasn't in the room as well I guessed he was behind the one way mirror, I hoped Maura was with him to so I could prove to her Kopp was our guy. Placing my elbows firmly on the cold steel table in front of my and laced my fingers together, leaning forward to get a better look at the soon to be ex-narcotics-officer.

"Okay Officer Kopp, tell the nice Detective what you told me," Korsak finally said.

"Really? God what is wrong with you guys? How the fuck did you get to be detectives?" Kopp was extremely angry he had to repeat himself to me. "I helped kill those seven men, I tied the one man up on that pole, I helped Derek break into the morgue, I told him when you two would be down there and when to hit. Goddamnit I told him where that Queen of the Dead lives to prove to him you were screwing her."

"Watch it Kopp," Korsak growled when he brought up Maura and I.

"Why would you want to confess?" I asked, really wanting to know. "You could have gotten away with it Kopp.

"What fun is it when your partners are dead?" he asked, almost shouting. "We we're supposed to kill you and hurt that doctor, that's it! We failed, I wasn't going to do it myself and get killed!"

I was hit with a slight pang of guilt for some reason I couldn't quite understand. Both were killed because they were threatening my life or someone else's. Something in Mark's confession hit me as odd; he had said 'we had failed' I know he means the three of them but the context seemed like a fourth party was involved. I shook my head, I wasn't about to allow that be the case I was not ready to let this guy go.

"Is there any reason why you went after Detective Rizzoli and Doctor Isles?" Korsak asked, after a short silence.

"He wanted us too, told me he had something to settle," Kopp shrugged.

"And by 'he' you mean Derek Jonson, correct?" Korsak clarified.

"Yeah, Derek, he wanted you dead…" I couldn't ignore the pause he took.

"Is there something you aren't telling us, Mark?" I asked.

"Listen Detective I have told you every fucking thing I know, I killed those men and I was part of the conspiracy to kill you, it was just us three," Kopp spit, his voice full of acid. "Go home and screw your girlfriend, while they give me a life sentence."

I nearly came across the table but Korsak and some self-restraint kept me from tearing Kopp to pieces. Kopp seemed to get a kick of my obvious rage and laughed so hard he started to turn red. I pushed Korsak off and went around the table, grabbed a fist full of his uniform and got as close as I possibly could without touching his face.

"You listen to me and you listen good you sick sonofabitch, leave Maura out of this. You're done Kopp, done they will put you to death and I'll be there when that lethal dose of drugs goes into your system," I growled deeply.

Behind me the door swung open and both Cavanaugh and Maura entered; Maura grabbing my arm and physically pulled me away from Kopp. Cavanaugh assisted her by grabbing my other arm and forcefully pulling me out the door. With some effort the two of them got me into a chair, I could hear Kopp laughing hysterically from the room I had just been pulled from.

"What the hell was that Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh shouted.

I didn't have anything to say, I was still steaming; something that was never a good thing with me, I could easily kill someone. Cavanaugh sighed angrily, glanced at Maura then left; he obviously wasn't going to chew me out on this, which was extremely lucky for me. However it left me to Maura, who didn't look angry but might have well have been. I looked up at her, catching an intense stare from her hazel eyes.

"Technically in a lethal injection there are three drugs only one of which is fatal, in the doses they give that is," Maura finally said, making me raise my brow. "To be exact the sodium thiopental is used to induce unconsciousness. The pancuronuim bromide is used to cause muscle paralysis and respiratory arrest, and finally potassium chloride to stop the heart."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, extremely lost and confused.

"Because you're angry and when I confuse you, you forget why you're mad," she replied.

"I still remember what I'm mad at." I informed her.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked. "We can go home, go to bed come back tomorrow when you've calmed down some."

"You go, I need to stay," I said, and when I saw the doubt on her face I added. "I promise Maura, I won't kill him."

With some reluctance Maura left; but not before she kissed me, slipping her tongue between my lips but pulling away before I could respond. For a second I considered following her into the elevator and finishing what she started but I shook my head against it. As I headed back to the interrogation room I could still feel Maura's lips on mine, wanting so badly to go and kiss her all over. The lingering thought left me the second I entered the room again and Mark looked up at me, grinning evilly; if he wasn't our guy he sure acted like he was. I sat down next to Korsak again; he gave me a concerned look, more concerned I would attack Mark again than anything else, I waved away his worries with a shrug.

"Sorry about that Mark, I'm just having a really bad day."

"No worries, I enjoyed that little show, I know why he wanted you," Kopp smiled at the snarl that crept up on me. "What is it that you want to know, that I haven't already told you?"

"I don't know you tell me," I said leaning in. "Who left that note that told me to watch my back?"

"Note?" he asked in momentary confusion. "Oh right that note, might have been Derek, otherwise it was his dumbass brother Johnny."

Korsak shot me a look and I took note of Mark's hesitant reply, he seemed to have no clue about the note.

"Why did you choose those seven men?" I asked.

"They picked us, guys with a rough past whether it be the military or a difficult job drew us in. the bigger the guy the more fun it is to rip into them," Mark replied, his evil grin returning. "Hey, Jane can I see what they did to you? I wasn't allowed to go near you when they had you…"

"You sick sonofabitch," Korsak shouted, rising from his chair.

I held my hand up for Korsak to stand down; as long as Mark didn't bring Maura back into it I was ready to play into his sick fantasy.

"Why would you want to see? Will it get you off?" I asked, repulsed.

"Depends how did they do it? Did they cut your flesh?" he asked, chuckling. "If so then no; I want to see deep puncture wounds."

"Are you the one who stabbed all of the victims?" Korsak asked.

"Sure did, Derek didn't want me too but I had to do something," he replied sitting back, like he was remembering his kills.

"Did Derek shoot them?" I asked.

"Yep, didn't let me kill them, said it would be too loud," he shrugged. "So can I see?"

Glaring at him slightly I stood up and lifted up my shirt enough for him to see the long stitched up gash on my stomach. He leaned forward and smiled at the work of his partner; Korsak's jar was set at this point. I gave him a second more of marveling at the wound before I pulled my shirt down and returned to my seat. Mark rubbed his hands on his pant leg like his palms where extremely sweaty. For a moment I wish I would have shot him instead of Derek; it would have been easier to work him.

"Fair enough… hmm would you like to know anything else?"

"Which one of you stabbed Detective Parker?" I asked, already knowing it had been Johnny.

"Johnny, well more accurately _Catfish_, did. Johnny was weak, couldn't stand blood…" he replied.

"So you knew about Johnny's condition?" I asked.

"All of us did, Derek knew how to work Catfish out of Johnny, he was our biggest asset and out weakest link," Mark explained. "We left him with the job to get you and to take care of you while we did our work, like we were supposed to, then you got lose because Derek decided he could trust you."

"You keep talking like there is another one to your party," Korsak remarked.

"Well there ain't, sorry to disappoint Vince," Mark spat.

"I've had enough of this guy Vince; he's told us all he's going to…" I said to Korsak. "Let's book him and go home."

Korsak nodded and followed me out of the room, as a young officer arrested Mark Kopp for his role in the seven murders. Unfortunately Mark would most likely get off with being an accessory to murder and not get the death penalty like he so deserved. His two partners had both paid the ultimate price for their crimes, it didn't seem fair to me that Mark would be allowed to live, and with this case most likely not going to trial, he would only rot in prison. Frost greeted us with a solemn look at the elevator; he wasn't any less happy about the possible outcome then Korsak and I were. We silently rode down to the first floor to leave; it wasn't until I realized I didn't have a ride that I broke the silence.

"Hey Korsak, can you give me a ride to Maura's? She left like…" I looked at my watch. "An hour ago."

"Sure Jane," he replied. "Why am I taking you there and not to your place?"

"It's the invasion of my mother and Tommy," I laughed.

Frost and Korsak both laughed; before we went our separate waves we said our goodbyes. I jumped into the passenger seat in Korsak's unmarked police car and we drove, for the most part, in silence back to Maura's house. As I stepped out of the car and onto the driveway Korsak stopped me.

"You two doing alright?" he asked.

"Just fine, we talked…" I said.

"Keep this working Janie; it will really screw up the department if you two broke it off." Korsak warned me.

I nodded but said nothing else before I shut the door to the car and watched Korsak leave. If Maura had heard the car she didn't come out to greet me, which hurt slightly but I pushed it off as her being in the shower or something. I entered to find the front room dark and the only light coming out of her bedroom. Making my way back to her room my mind wondered back to the case, how things had worked out, how I had managed to kill two of the three killers, how badly I had hurt Maura. I stood in the doorway of her room; she sat on her bed reading something, my guess was a report on something about dead people. The sight made me smile to myself, I'd seen her like this before but then we where nothing more than friends and colleagues, now we were much more. I took a step forward and for the first time she looked up; she was slightly shocked to see me but then composed herself a smiled.

"Hi…" I said.

"Hi," she returned.

"So… what's that, that you're reading?" I asked.

"A report from a CSI in Las Vegas, he used Blow Fly larva to determine the approximate time of death of this girl…" Maura explained.

"That's disgusting," I said, almost laughing.

"They got the guy," Maura informed me. "What about you, did you get your bad guy?"

"I believe we did…" I replied. "So tell me is that report interesting?"

"Very, I'd like to meet this man someday, talk to him about it in depth," Maura told me.

I went over to her, plucked the papers from her hand and tossed them down. Right now what I needed was her and only her.

"Jane what are you doing?"

"Bothering you."

"Well it's working."

I smiled as Maura slid over to give me room to crawl into bed next to her. She was in her silver, silk pajamas, the one I loved so much. My shoulder wounds kept me from lying on my side for too long but I ignored the pain momentarily to kiss Maura. She immediately pulled of my shirt and unhooked my belt. I slipped my hand between us and began to unbutton her top, she didn't miss a beat and as I worked she ran her warm hands up my back and rested them on my neck. Finally I got the last button undone and had to wrestle it off of her well keeping our lips together. I was on top of her, pressing down our bodies a perfect fit for one another. Maura let in a sharp breath we she felt the stitching press against her stomach. Her hands on my back always lingered for awhile at the stitching across my shoulder blades.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, pausing.

"You have too many scars for such a beautiful woman," she whispered into my ear.

Instead of speaking I kissed her again; her hands traveled down to my hips, pulled off my jeans, I kicked them to the floor and helped her out of her bottoms. All that kept us from completely being skin on skin was our underwear. Maura moaned at my touch as I positioned my knee between her two legs to get some leverage. Her leg pressed against the cuts on my leg causing me to bit my tongue to keep from crying out. Maura stopped abruptly.

"I'm hurting you."

"It's okay Maura, just rubbing up against a sore spot."

"You're such a liar."

I smiled as she sat up pushing me back; I wasn't sure why I was grinning like a man who had just batted the winning homerun during the World Series. Maura unclasp her bra and smiled at my obvious pleasure. She moved over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck; I placed my hands on her shoulder and kissed her shyly at first but then more hungrily as our tongues clashed. I let her remove my bra before pushing her down and assuming my position on top of her once more. This time she didn't linger on my healing wounds, she let her hands explore like the first time we had been together making love in her bed. I tugged at her underwear, wanting all of her so much at that moment in time; but before I could get what I wanted we were interrupted by the phone ringing. Wanting so badly to ignore it, I still stopped and looked down at Maura.

"Should I answer that?" I asked.

"Let the receiver get it," she replied. "Focus on me for right now."

That's what I did; I ignored the phone and slipped my fingers between her legs. Maura moaned in response, digging her nails into my back, something I detested but loved all the same. She pulled me down to kiss her as I continued to push in and out… still ignoring the phone as a man spoke and left a message. As Maura came to the end my arm started to give out, and after another minute I fell to her side breathing slightly heavier than I should have been. Maura could really ware me out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Phone Message 1_

"_Hello Dr. Isles, Detective Rizzoli… I don't know if you remember me, but you should. I was there when you killed my teacher. Jane you remember him, he left those scars on your hands. You've proven me wrong by taking the lives of my two partners and arresting my third… I'll be back in some time when I finally get some more friends, I guess you could say. I'll make you pay for killing Hoyt and putting me in prison. I'm back Jane and I will kill you the second I get my hands on you."_

_End message_

**Thank you so much for reading and look out for the sequel when I get the first chapter done it will be titled Risky Business.**


End file.
